Yugioh Z
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: Read by Annoying Announcer guy: One Year has passed since the Pharaoh's defeat by Yugi Mutou. Yugi and Tea really miss him. Perhaps new friends can grant their wish. Yugioh & Dragonball Z are owned by their creators, I'm writing this for fun.
1. New friends, new hope

Summary (read by annoying announcer guy): one year after Atemu's defeat at Yugi's hands. Yugi and Tea are both still deeply mourning him. Perhaps two people can make Yugi & Tea's heartfelt wish come true.

Tea sat in the park, her head in her hands. There were kids dueling each other all around her.

"I summon my Inaba White Rabbit. Take that! Your monster dies!" one duelist cried, taking out his opponent's monster.

Tea shook her head, tears in her eyes. _This is too much._ She thought, running from the scene.

Down the streets she ran, not really caring where.

She thought she saw her beloved Pharaoh step out into the street.

"ATEMU!" she cried glomping him and kissing his lips with a fiery passion...

Goku was surprised. He and his son Gohan were clueless about where they were, and all of a sudden, this girl collides into him and kisses him. Not that he minded the kiss, she was a good kisser, but Chichi wouldn't be happy with this.

"I think you have me confused with someone else, my name's Goku." Goku said when Tea stopped kissing him.

She sweatdropped, "Gomenesai, I thought you were Atemu, the Pharaoh that had stolen my heart." She whispered. Tears came unbidden to her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?" Gohan asked. The little boy touched her hand. Goku drew her into an embrace, "Miss, go ahead, let it out, you'll feel better once you get it off your chest." He said.

The Saiyan was right, through her tears she told them her sad tale...

…_. And then the door to the afterlife was sealed and we never saw him again._ She finished.

"Well, that's easy to fix." Gohan piped up.

"It is?" Tea asked, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Yeah, we'll just wish him back to life with the Dragonballs."

"Dragonballs?"

Tea was confused; The Pharaoh was in the afterlife there was no way he could come back.

"Tea, when you get all seven balls together a dragon can be summoned to grant your wish." Yugi said, coming up behind the two saiyans. "At least that's how it is in _Dragonball Z_." he added.

"Yeah, Shen-ron is summoned and he can grant your wish." Chi chi said, she had been following Yugi.

_Goku, what are you doing with that girl?_ Chi Chi thought. Goku gave Tea back to Yugi.

"Chi Chi, I was just comforting her. She lost the man she loves." Goku said,

"Apparently her boyfriend and I have the same hairstyle. Spiky. It's not bad at all." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I just miss Pharaoh Atemu and from a distance Goku looks like him. I thought he was him." Tea replied, hoping that the woman wouldn't kill her in a jealous rage.

Chi Chi had to trust both of their words.

"Ok, just don't do it again. Actually I understand how you feel" she said after strangling Goku.

"How, once the one you love is dead, there's no way you'll see him again."

"Hey, maybe we'll feel better after we get something to eat," Yugi said, holding Tea close.

"Yeah, good idea. Know of any good restaurants around here?" Goku asked, always ready for food.

"There's burgerpalooza! It's got the best burgers in the world." Yugi replied.

Tea chuckled half-heartedly. That was the place where the Pharaoh first saved her. His voice had been music to her ears; the deepness seduced her from the first time he said 'Let's play a game'. She would never forget him.

That night she lie awake in bed listening to music.

The sounds of the music lulled her into a deep sleep.

"Tea," a deep voice called out to her. It was the voice of an angel. Her ears drank in the sound. Tears streaked her face as she ran to him. He took her up in a strong embrace. She kissed him with a kiss that passion couldn't stop fueling. "Atemu! I love you! I've wanted to tell you this for along time. I've loved you since you saved me from the escaped convict at Burgerpalooza." She poured her heart out to him willing to risk it all. All for the hope that he would have the same feelings. Her hopes were not in vain.

_The Pharaoh held her close putting enough pressure to prevent her from escaping. She didn't want to escape. She was a willing prisoner in his embrace. They kissed again._

_For many hours they lay together in each other's arms._

"Tea, if your new friends are successful, I will be back sooner than you think." Atemu whispered in her ear. "We can be together like this in your dreams at night."

She woke up, tears clouded her eyes at the realization that it was only a dream…

"Mou Hitori No Boku! I really miss you, and if there was a way for you to come back to us, Tea and I would gladly take the chance." Yugi cried hugging his darker half. Atemu held him close "Aibou, trust your new friends Goku, Chi chi, and Gohan they can help bring me back. I really miss you too. I don't want to cause you more harm, but I love Tea. My only regret is not telling her before I left this world. Please do not be jealous." He whispered.

"I'm not, I was hoping the two of you would have gotten together." Yugi replied.

Yugi hoped that he had spoken with Yami. Tears were in his eyes, "I hope you're right Mou Hitori no Boku." He whispered into the morning air.

Later that day… 

"So your sayin that the Dragonballs are real?" Joey Wheeler asked.

"Yep! And maybe we can bring Atemu back." Yugi replied.

"How are we going to find them?" Tristan asked.

"That's where we come in." Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Krillin said.

"We'll help you find them."

"This sounds like it could be dangerous, if the Dragonballs are real then so are the dangers in searching for them." Sugoroku Mutoh said.

"Gramps," Joey said, "we've been through some rough spots before."

"Yeah, grandpa, with all this weird stuff that's happened to us, this'll be a piece of cake. Besides we have our Duel Monsters to protect us." Yugi stated.

"Tea, Bulma Chi Chi, and I'll take you to Master Roshi's island where you'll be safe." Mai said.

Bulma sweatdropped "Mai, Master Roshi has this little perverse habit." She started to say

"Well, we'll stay with Tea. If he tries anything, my Harpies'll tear him alive!" Mai replied. "Tea's like my little sister." She added softly…

Meanwhile in Kaibaland.

"Vegeta, I don't understand you. You, the vice president of Capsule Corp, claim to be one of the best fighters in the universe, yet you haven't summoned a monster to defend yourself. Why?" Kaiba sneered.

"Because, why let the monsters have all of the fun!" Vegeta said jumping into the arena to take on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Very well," Kaiba said playing _Mystical moon._ He soon realized he was lucky that they were outside.

_What's this power? _He saw the moon, full and bright. Deep within him something stirred. His power level skyrocketed. Kaiba gasped in horror as Vegeta changed into a huge ape like creature.

"Bring it on, Summon your strongest monsters, I'll rip them to shreds." Vegeta said.

Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician warped Kaiba and Vegeta to a place very far from civilization.

If only I had Obelisk the Tormentor. Damn Yugi for winning my Battle City Tournament.

Kaiba summoned all of his strongest monsters. Vegeta laughed.

"What is this?" he crowed, "Is this all you got?"

Kaiba sweatdropped. This guy was completely insane.

"Go to industrial illusions and take out Maxamillion Pegasus!" He found himself saying. Kaiba really couldn't stand the one-eyed platinum haired president of his company's rival.

Vegeta laughed, and without a second thought placed Seto Kaiba on his shoulder, flew off to duelist kingdom. …

Meanwhile in Domino City…

Goku felt something.

"This is bad." He whispered. Chi-chi placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong Goku?" she asked.

"Vegeta has turned Oozaru."

"What?" Joey asked "Giant ape?"

"There must have been a full moon." Gohan said. "It's the blotzwaves, the moon produces them and they affect Saiyans with tails."

"Yeah, we turn into giant monkeys, and not recognize anyone, friend of foe." Goku said, crushing his fist into his palm.

"Monkeys!" Joey screamed.

"Yeah," Gohan said,

Annoying Announcer guy: Will Vegeta succeed in killing Pegasus? Or will Goku stop his rival from doing this terrible deed.

_Find out Next Time in:_

_YU-GI-OH Z!_


	2. Pegasus caught in Vegeta's Deadly trap

_**Yu-gi-oh Z**_

Episode 2:

Pegasus caught in Vegeta's deadly trap.

_Yami Yugi Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z:_ One year after Atemu goes to the afterlife, Tea Gardner and Yugi Motou really miss him. New friends Goku and Gohan have a solution. _Find the seven Dragonballs to summon Shenron, and wish the Pharaoh back to life._

Meanwhile in Kaibaland Seto Kaiba President of KaibaCorp and Vegeta vp of CapsulCorp are dueling each other.

Vegeta turns Oozaru and, with Kaiba on his shoulder, is on his way to Duelist kingdom to destroy Seto's archrival Maxamilion J Pegasus.

_Annoying Announcer guy  shoves Yami away from the mic: _Will our heroes stop Vegeta in time, or are these Pegasus's last days on earth? Find out today on…

_Yami Yugi  Mind crushes Annoying Announcer guy: _Yu-gi-oh Z.

"Uh, Master Pegasus, we have an uninvited guest hovering above the island." Croquet said nervously.

"What is it now, Croquet?" Pegasus asked, his voice still very annoying, but with a steel-edge to it. _Why do I always put up with you, Croquet? No. Wait, even without my millennium eye I sense chaos._ He thought, placing his "Funny Bunny" manga down on the table.

Kaiba laughed hysterically. "Pegasus, you will DIE!" he cried as Vegeta started blasting the castle.

Pegasus played his _Toon World,_ magic card in self-defense.

"I summon all of my Toon Monsters in attack mode. Save me, my monsters." He cried.

Vegeta tore through the monsters defenses, yet every time he thought he destroyed one, it would come back unscathed.

Meanwhile in Domino City 

"Where's Duelist Kingdom?" Goku asked.

Yugi explained that Duelist Kingdom was an Island far off the coast. "Pegasus has been Seto Kaiba's rival for a long time…." Yugi explained how during Kaiba's coma (A/N: Event happened in the Manga) Pegasus's company 'Industrial Illusions' had plotted to take over KaibaCorp.

"And now CapsuleCorp has merged with KaibaCorp, Vegeta is going to kill Pegasus. He's in danger. Vegeta is deadly, and I'm not sure the monsters you duel with can stop him." Goku said, his tone growing more serious.

"Sure Pegasus did sum awful things to us, yet he did keep his word and released Grandpa & da Kaiba brothers." Joey said.

"Yeah, he only wanted the Millennium Items to bring his wife back from the dead. I don't think he knows about the Dragonballs." Tristan added

Tea shook her head, "No I don't think he does, but he did give Yugi the card that helped him win against Dartz. "

"So let's stop Vegeta!" Duke said, joining the conversation.

With a nod of agreement from everyone, it was decided.

"Nimbus!" Goku cried summoning a magical cloud.

"What?" Tristan asked, as Joey fell over in a fit of laughter.

Goku leapt on the Nimbus cloud, He gives Joey a "what's so funny?" look. Mai giggles, "Goku, don't mind this knucklehead, he's an idiot. He has a heart, but there are times where he is an idiot."

Tristan and Joey jump onto the nimbus cloud, but Tristan falls through.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked,

"Tristan," Gohan chuckles, "You don't have a pure heart."

"Why? The Millennium Scales said I was ok. It didn't wobble when it was held against me." Tristan replied.

Yugi stood in the background, contemplating what went on. _Why would Tristan fall through the cloud while Joey stayed on? The Other Me was my darker half; I wonder if he can ride it. _

"We don't have time to decide who's staying and who's going." Bulma said, throwing out a capsule. It turned into a jet.

Goku & Yugi jumped onto the Nimbus cloud while the others left in the jet.

AAG: Meanwhile at the duelist kingdom the battle rages on 

"Pegasus!" Seto cries "When will you realize that your toon monsters are useless without that magic card."

Vegeta eviscerates more of Pegasus's army of monsters.

The battle is gruesome as the monsters disappear; they shatter into millions of pieces. His servants don't survive, as each blast vaporizes more of them.

"My Toon Monsters, save me, ONEGAI!" he cried.

Vegeta, in his Saiyan form, lands on the island, laughing at the wreckage.

"Just give up now and admit your death is at hand, or be an idiot and deny it. It doesn't matter anyway. You'll still lose." He chuckled, his classic sneer on his face.

'Kaiba-boy, why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends, please let me live!' Pegasus cried, tears streaming down one side of his face.

"You've been a complete jerk to me, always putting me down. You even tried taking over KaibaCorp, why should I let you live?" Kaiba replied, his face a stone sneer.

He would hear no answer, even as Goku and Yugi &co. arrived.

Vegeta was thrown completely off-guard by Goku's Kamehameha.

"Kakarrot! Why are you stopping me? This isn't your fight." Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta, stop this. He's done nothing to you." Goku said.

_Yami Yugi: _Vegeta distracted Goku, and while the taller sayian's back was turned, Vegeta finished off Pegasus.

"NO!" Yugi cried, running over to the Duelist Creator's weak form. "Pegasus, I've forgiven you for what you've done to my grandpa. Please don't die." He cried.

"Yugi-boy," Pegasus's voice no longer help the annoying drawl "This will grant my most heartfelt wish…" his head drooped over to the side, and he breathed no more.

Shadi appeared behind Yugi.

"Yugi," he said, his voice soft, "his heart is at peace now."

At the check in station in heaven, King Yenma motioned for Cecilia Pegasus to come closer.

She saw a person she hadn't seen in a long time,

Her lover

Maxamillion J Pegasus.

"Thank you Kaiba-boy, I need to be with Cecilia again." He whispered, before taking her into his arms.

Meanwhile in Egypt, in the Valley of the Kings… 

Marik and his brother Odeon were exploring the Pharaoh's tomb. They come across a mysterious stone slab.

"Oh no," Marik says, fear coming into his voice as he reads the hieroglyphs. "There is no way to stop this."

_Yami Yugi: What does the stone tablet say that has Marik afraid? How will that affect our heroes as they begin their quest for the dragonballs._

_Annoying Announcer Guy: Find out next time on Yu-gi-oh Z_


	3. The quest beings

_**Yu-gi-oh Z**_

Episode 3:

The quest begins.

_Annoying Announcer guy: Last time on Yugioh Z. New business partners Vegeta and Seto Kaiba eliminate Kaiba's rival, Pegasus. _

_Yami Yugi: snatches mic away from AAG: Meanwhile in Egypt Marik and Odion discover a stone slab that fills them with fear. _

_Annoying Announcer guy: What does the slab say? Find out today on Yu-gi-oh Z_

Marik Ishtar read the inscription, the secret inscription that his father had forgotten to include on his back.

"Five thousand and one hundred years after the pharaoh sealed himself inside the Millennium Puzzle, he will return to the afterlife with his queen. If he returns alone before the appointed time, two years later the shadow games will begin once more."

Odion glances at him, his expression identical.

Marik called Ishizu on his cell phone.

"Sister, the world is in danger again." He said.

"What?" Ishizu asked, "what do you mean?"

Marik snapped a picture of the slab, the hieroglyphs stating the imminent return of the shadow games.

"Oh no!" Ishizu gasped, seeing the pictures. She then orders that the slab be shipped to the Domino museum.

She shuts off the connection as her brother's words echo through her mind. _'Within two years the shadow games will begin again.' It has been one year since the Pharaoh's defeat. "_That means that in one year, the shadow games will begin."

AAG: Meanwhile in the afterlife (a few days before episode 1)… 

Mahado and Mana were practicing their skills for the next time they were summoned into a duel as the DM & DMG. Atemu sat on his throne, somewhat bored and brokenhearted.

"Oji, Doshitano?" Mana asked.

Atemu shook his head; the afterlife for him wasn't complete. His heart yearned for someone who wasn't there.

Mana bowed before him, "your highness, you miss your queen don't you?" she asked.

The pharaoh's silence was taken as 'yes."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, knowing full well what she meant. Tea, the brunette childhood friend of Yugi's. She was the one his heart desired, yet he couldn't bring himself to confess to her his love. He was afraid that he would hurt Yugi's feelings.

Mana chuckled, "You know who I meant, Tea, Tea Gardner. The Dancing queen who has my card in her deck."

Atemu was silent; knowing the only way for him to communicate with his friends was in their dreams.

He yearned to hold Tea in his arms, just to feel her against him. She was having a fitful sleep. He knew what he had to do,

"_Tea," his deep voice called out to her. It was the voice of an angel. Her ears drank in the sound. Tears streaked her face as she ran to him. He took her up in a strong embrace. She kissed him with a kiss that passion couldn't stop fueling. "Atemu! I love you! I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I've loved you since you saved me from the escaped convict at Burgerpalooza." She poured her heart out to him willing to risk it all. All for the hope that he would have the same feelings. Her hopes were not in vain._

_The Pharaoh held her close putting enough pressure to prevent her from escaping. She didn't want to escape. She was a willing prisoner in his embrace. They kissed again._

_For many hours they lay together in each other's arms._

"_Tea, if your new friends are successful, I will be back sooner than you think." Atemu whispered in her ear. "We can be together like this in your dreams at night." _

"_In my dreams?" Tea asked. Atemu nodded, "yes." _

_Yami Yugi recovering from his night of intimacy with Tea: The next day _

Atemu, Mana, and Mahado found themselves halfway along Snake Way.

"Where are we?" Mana asked, a little frightened.

Mahado took her hand in his; he stroked it calming the younger magician.

"It's ok love, we'll get through this." (a/n: Mana & Mahado are the main monsters that Yami & Tea use, so they make a really cute couple.) He said softly. "Together."

_I wish that Tea & I were like that. _The Pharaoh caught himself thinking.

_You two should have been, my Pharaoh._ Mahado sent back, a little smirk on his face.

The three of them walked along the winding road. _But will we get the chance again?_ Yami thought.

_AAG: Meanwhile at the ruins of Duelist Kingdom, Seto Kaiba realizes what he has done._

"What the?" Seto asked, for the first time, taking in the devastation around him. "what happened?"

The Mystical Moon's effects faded, Vegeta returned to normal.

"You fool, I did what you asked. '"_Go to industrial illusions and take out Maxamillion Pegasus!"_" Kaiba sweat dropped. "It was in the heat of a duel, I didn't mean for you to actually kill him." _The monsters on the cards are Real? _ He thought.

"Kaiba, You Jerk!" Mai railed, "Just because you didn't get along with Pegasus, doesn't mean YOU HAD TO KILL HIM!"

"Let's settle this with a duel!" Kaiba replied

"Whatever, my harpies will tear your dragons to shreds!" Mai said whipping out her duel-disk & deck.

Goku, who had been sitting back, idly watching Mai's Harpy Ladies slay Kaiba's BEWDs, spoke up.

"Know where we can get something to eat?" he asked.

Yugi and Tea sweat dropped remembering Goku's appetite

: flashback:

"_Hey, maybe we'll feel better after we get something to eat," Yugi said, holding Tea close. _

"_Yeah, good idea. Know of any good restaurants around here?" Goku asked, always ready for food. _

"There's burgerpalooza! It's got the best burgers in the world." Yugi replied.

_Tea's expression fell at the mention of burgerpalooza. Her heart broke at the memories it brought up. She hid her sudden longing for Atemu beneath a plastered-on smile. _

"_Hi, welcome to Buger-palooza, let me take you to your seats." The bubbly waitress said leading the five of them to a booth. Tea sat between Goku and Yugi. _

How am I supposed to feel better we're at the restaurant where Atemu first saved my life. _She thought, tears silently falling. _

_A few minutes later the waitress returned and offered them drinks _

"_I'll be back to take your orders," she said cheerfully, almost to cheerfully for Tea's taste. _

_Tea's tenuous control over her emotions snapped. Yugi moved to let her out. She thanked him and ran to the restroom where she locked herself in a stall and just let it all out._

"_Atemu!" she cried banging the stall door with her fists, bitter tears running down her cheeks "Why couldn't you have just stayed? Yugi should have LOST. If he had, we would have had a chance. Destiny be damned, I love you Pharaoh Atemu. I love you! Why did you have to die? I love you! With all of my heart and soul I love you my Pharaoh Atemu! I should have gone with you, I… should… have … gone… with… you!"_

_Chi-chi excused herself from the table "I hope your pay-check is big enough to handle Goku's appetite" she chuckled. Her face grew serious, "I'll check on Tea." _

_She took the stall next to Tea's. "Tea, are you ok? It's Chi-chi" she asked._

"_No, I'm not." Tea replied between sobs. "I miss the one I love."_

"_Atemu?" Chi chi asked._

"_Yes," Tea cried, leaving her stall. Chi-chi pulled Tea into her arms. (A/N: don't even for an instant think that this is a Yuri Fic.) _

"_I know how you feel." She said, comforting the crying woman._

_Tea looked up into her face. "No, you don't, Goku came back. Atemu is gone, he's not coming back." She cried, tears running down her face again. _

_Chichi stroked her hair, "Goku came back because of the dragonballs. If we find all seven, we can easily wish Pharaoh Atemu back to life." _

"_You think so?" Tea asked looking up into Chi-chi's eyes with her own tear-filled ones; Chi-chi's words had the desired effect. _

"_I know so. Hey, let's see how the guys are doing. I'll pay for Goku, because I don't think Yugi's got enough money to pay for dinner." She said chuckling._

_The two women returned to the booth to find Goku on his 10,000th burger and Yugi passed out from shock._

"_Tea." Yugi whispered after he came to. "Goku… 10,000 burgers… and he's still hungry." _

_Tea chuckled nervously eyeing the wavering tower of filthy plates, "That explains the pile-up."_

_After the dinner Yugi & Tea were asked that Goku not show his face in there again._

:end flashback:

"We should try an 'All-you-can-eat Buffet' this time." Tea chuckled flashing Goku a knowing smile.

"Yeah." Mai chimed in, "and the murderers pay." She sent Kaiba a scathing death-glare.

_Yami Yugi: Meanwhile on snake way. Atemu and his two magicians continue on their new quest._

"Why are we here?" Atemu asked. Suddenly a monster ambushed them.

"You're not going to make it to King Kai's Planet!" it shrieked, licking its lips at Atemu.

"Who's King Kai?" Atemu asked, showing no fear, he brandished his diahadank. Mana and Mahaddo transformed into the DM and DMG.

_My Pharaoh, we'll protect you!_ The Dark Magician sent. "Ready?" he asked looking at the Dark Magician Girl. DMG nodded "ready."

"Double Dark-Magic-ATTACK!" they cried releasing a powerful wave of energy. The monster disintegrated.

"Creature, I think you're wrong." Atemu muttered. "We'll make it to King Kai's planet, for whatever reason we will make it there."

The winding road was littered with random battles, (A/N: think Final Fantasy games)

"Shadow creatures," Yami whispered, dueling against them with his magicians.

Mana nodded.

"Hai." She raised her wand and sent magical bursts.

Fighting the creatures, the trio made their way to the tip of Snake Way.

"So, where is it?" Mana asked looking around at the clouds,

AAG: Back in Domino City, our heroes have challenged each other to a food-eating contest. Joey and Tristan don't know what they are getting themselves into. 

"Wow! I didn't know that there was an all-you-can-eat buffet here." Joey squealed. "Alright!" Gohan cried.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Tristan added. Yugi and Tea exchanged nervous glances.

"I challenge you Goku! To a food-eating contest. Let's see who can out eat who." Joey said, daring the Saiyan.

Goku smirked, "You're on!"

_I wouldn't challenge him Joey, you don't know how much he can eat._ Yugi thought.

AAG: Who will out-eat who in the contest? And just what is the danger


	4. What?

Yu-gi-oh Z

Episode 4:

"What?"

_Yami Yugi: Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z:_

_Annoying Announcer guy: Ishizu receives a message from her brothers concerning the shadow games. Also will Atemu and his magicians find King Kai's planet?_

_Yami Yugi: Can Joey and Tristan out eat Goku at an all-you-can-eat buffet?_

_AAG: Find out today on_

_YY: Yu-Gi-Oh Z!_

Goku's eyes sparkled in intense joy at the sight of all the food around him. The fight he had with Vegeta sapped his energy.

"Wow!" he gasped, images of him stuffing his face with all of the food, poured through his mind. He wiped off a small bit of saliva from his lips.

Joey and Tristan had the same idea. Chuckling they dragged Seto Kaiba and Vegeta to the cashier and forced them to pay. Vegeta gave Bulma a pained sneer.

"Vegeta, I agree with Mai, you will pay for us." She said, a smirk in her eyes. Vegeta hissed at her.

"You did kill Pegasus, that's no small favor." Seto said. He shot mental daggers at Mai and Bulma.

Goku, cheerful and innocent as always, clapped Vegeta on the back.

"Don't worry Vegeta, think of all the food we'll have. It'll be great."

Vegeta glared at Goku,

"Kakarrot, there are more important things than food." He roared. "Stop thinking with your stomach for once."

"Hey man," Tristan said, looking at Vegeta, "Relax. The only thing anyone has to worry about, is whether Joey and I can beat Goku at the contest."

"Yeah!" Joey agreed.

"Whatever." Vegeta snapped, sending both boys a look that could kill.

Seto had set a few 100,000,000 yen bills on the counter.

"That should cover the cost." He muttered to the excited waitress.

She giggled, taking the money.

"Have a nice time."

Vegeta wished that she were dead.

The group staked out a few tables. The contestants had the largest table to themselves, as did Seto and Vegeta. Mokuba gave his brother tearful looks, while sitting with Yugi, Krillin, and Gohan. The girls had a table to themselves.

Goku chuckled as he led the way to the buffet tables. He piled on different kinds of food.

_How heavy is that?_ Tristan couldn't help but wonder as he saw the mountain that Goku carried effortlessly. His plate was filled with similar types of food, but not nearly as high.

Mai passed out when she saw Goku's mountain.

"That knucklehead has his work cut out for him." She faintly chuckled before unconsciousness claimed her.

"Mai, Mai, are you ok?" Tea asked, shaking her.

Mai revived a few minutes later. Goku was only one third of the way through the mountain.

Joey looked at Tristan, "We'd have a chance if we teamed up." He said.

Tristan nodded.

Goku didn't hear the interchange, as he quickly finished the mountain and went back for seconds.

He set the plate down and Tristan and Joey leapt up to get seconds.

_AAG: While our heroes watched Joey, Tristan, and Goku chow down, On Snake Way Atemu noticed a small planet high above. _

"That must be it." He said. Mana and Mahado nodded.

From his planet King Kai could sense the three travelers approaching. Bubbles the monkey chortled (A/N: how **do** you describe the sound monkeys make?)

"Bubbles, three more visitors. Yeah, but they don't know why they're here." King Kai said, his antennae pointing to Snake Way.

Atemu nodded, clasping his magicians' hands with his. The Eye of Horus appeared on each of their foreheads, granting them enough power to reach the small planetoid.

"Itai." Mana squeaked as they landed face first on the ground. (A/N: think InuYasha when Kagome tells him "Oswari" or "SIT") She tried to move her head up, but it felt like she was building the pyramids.

King Kai chuckles, seeing the Pharaoh and magicians face down before him. Atemu struggles to get up.

"Who are you?" he asked, standing up. "And where are we?"

"I'm King Kai. I'll explain why you're here later on."

_YY: While Atemu and the magicians meet King Kai, our heroes are watching with sickened expressions as_

Goku looks up from his plate.

"Hey, Joey, Tristan, where are you?" he asks.

Joey was still stuffing his face. He waves a hand to let Goku know that he's alive. Tristan lay passed out under the table.

Tea's cell phone rings.

"Moshii Moshii."

"Tea? This is Ishizu, Is Yugi there?"

Tea nods, and then throws the phone to Yugi who catches it.

"This is Yugi Motou."

"Yugi, I need you to come to the museum, it's a matter of grave importance."

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"That can be explained at the museum, please hurry." Ishizu said, before disconnecting.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea asked.

Yugi shook his head, "We need to go to the museum." He replied.

Joey ran to the bathroom, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Tristan revived. "Goku… wins…" he said before joining Joey in the bathroom.

Mai glared at Kaiba,

"You two jerks, stay here. Ishizu wants to talk to us at the museum." She hissed.

"Can I kill her for you?" Vegeta asked.

Kaiba shook his head,

"No, later." He said, "Ishizu is probably going to say something about Egyptian Fairytales. That's all she talks about. She has corrupted Mokuba."

Vegeta scoffed. He really couldn't careless about Ishizu, much less Seto Kaiba.

_AAG: At the museum Ishizu Ishtar was worriedly looking over the stone tablet Marik had discovered, hoping to decipher another, less urgent, less dangerous message. _

"Ishizu, how long are you going to read that stone?" Piccolo asked coming up behind her.

She gasped, "I hope that the world can be saved. Right now, without the Pharaoh, we have no hope."

Piccolo shook his head, "I'll start my training." He said, pulling her into a hug. She looked up at him, "Piccolo, you'll have to train in Duel Monsters as well." She said her soft voice flecked with worry.

He kissed her head, "It'll be ok."

"Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Goku asked following Yugi & co.

"Ishizu is worried about some doomsday prophesy. She's been reading it for some time now." Piccolo replied, still holding Ishizu's hand.

_Doomsday prophesy?_ Yugi thought "What doomsday prophesy?" he asked.

Ishizu spoke in lower tones. "Yugi, we made a mistake." She replied.

_I haven't seen her since we sealed Atemu into the Afterlife, _Yugi thought

"What mistake?" Tea asked.

Ishizu shook her head sadly, "We need to bring him back." She replied.

Tea swallowed down a sob. "The Pharaoh?" she asked

"Yes, but we need to bring him back soon, or else the shadow games will begin again."

"What does the tablet say Ishizu?" Tristan asked,

_Five thousand and one hundred years after the pharaoh sealed himself inside the Millennium Puzzle, he will return to the afterlife with his queen. If he returns alone before the appointed time, two years later the shadow games will begin once more._ Ishizu read.

"So, in other words, without Atemu we're toast." Joey spoke up.

"Either that or send me to the afterlife." Tea replied.

"No, I killed Mou Hitori no Boku by dueling him, I don't want to lose you too, Tea." Yugi cried.

"I have had the feeling that I am Atemu's queen." Tea said suddenly. "Yugi, if I have to go to the afterlife myself to save the world, then so be it."

"Tea! That's crazy talk." Joey said angrily. "You can't die! We won't let you."

"Then we'll find a way to bring him back, we can't lose another member of the gang." Tristan cried. "Tea, Yugi, you two were closer to Atemu than the rest of us."

Tea nodded, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Then we need the Dragonballs."

"It's the only way." Yugi added, taking Tea's hand in his. "To save the world and heal Tea's heart."

Tea gave her best friend a silent _Thanks_

"Anytime." Yugi whispered, "besides, I think he loves you too."

"I hope this works." Tea replied.

Yugi nodded. "Me too."

_The dragonballs are scattered all over the world. Goku used them last year to bring back King Kai's planet, no one knows where they are. heh heh heh._ Piccolo thought. "I've got to go, Ishizu, I'll be back later." Piccolo said, giving Ishizu a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ishizu blushed as the Namekian did this. Gohan and Goku, Yugi and Tea were shocked.

Ishizu noticed their expressions and chuckled. "I'll explain later." She answered.

_AAG: Meanwhile on King Kai's planet…_

"You three must pass… the test." King Kai commanded, looking each one of his future students in the eyes.

Atemu eyed him warily, "What test?" he asked.

"I'm familiar with your gaming prowess, it's as good as Goku's skill in battle, so come on, King of Games, make me laugh." King Kai replied, daring him.

Mana couldn't contain herself. "That's it?" she asked giggling.

"In order for me to train you, you must make me laugh at one of your jokes."

Mahado was as serious as Atemu, "Mana, we each must make him laugh." He said. "I don't know if we'll get off of this moon."

"You could go back to Egyptian Afterlife if you like." King Kai replied. "I won't train you, much less answer your questions, if you don't make me laugh."

The Dark Magician sighed, imagining Yugi's reaction, "Duel I have to?" he asked.

King Kai turned his back on him; but the Magician could tell that the king was laughing hysterically.

"Duel I have to?" he cried between peals of laughter. "You pass. Mahado."

Mahado chuckled

He idly watched as Atemu tried to make him laugh. Mana chuckled,

"Pharaoh, DeNile isn't a river you can stay in forever."

Mahado shook his head as King Kai rolled uncontrollably in the grass in a fit of laughter.

"Think of this as a duel, my Pharaoh, you just have to play the correct card and you'll win."

Mahado said, hoping that Atemu would catch on.

_Play the correct card? _Atemu thought,

"What do you call the study of Duel Monsters?" he asked.

(A/N: Atemu has told Mahado & Mana about the future of Duel Monsters.)

King Kai shook his head, "What?"

"Card-I-ology" the Pharaoh replied.

King Kai nearly had a heart attack he was laughing so hard.

"You three pass!" he cried, rolling on the ground like a child in a fit of hilarious laughter.

After he had calmed down, King Kai spoke again "Now, I know you've been dying to know…" he started chuckling again "Dying, get it?" he asked.

Atemu sweatdropped.

"… is why you three were summoned here. I'll tell you," King Kai's voice grew serious "There is great evil approaching Earth, I've never sensed anything like it before. It's dark and sinister, the Saiyans were pussycats compared to this. It's because, you, Atemu, were sent alone and 100 years to early to the Afterlife."

Atemu's eyes grew wide, "The Shadow Games?" he gasped. "I caused their return?"

Mana and Mahado grasped each other's hands tightly.

"There has to be a way to stop them, right?" Mana asked.

"Yes." King Kai replied "but it won't be easy."

_YY: meanwhile in the Kame House on Master Roshi's island_

Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Ishizu & the Kaiba brothers sat listening to Master Roshi.

"It'll be dangerous, the dragonballs are scattered all over the world." The Turtle Hermit said.

"So what?" Seto sneered, "I could find them in my sleep, what can seven magical tennis balls do anyway?" _This nut is crazier than Ishizu with her Egyptian Fairy tales_. _I don't need this! We have to help the cheerleader get her dead royal boyfriend back, because why? Some shadow games Mokuba told me about. The So-called Pharaoh was supposed to have sealed them away for all eternity._ He thought, waving Master Roshi off.

"Seto," Mokuba hissed resisting the urge to strangle his brother, "Weren't you listening? We need the dragonballs to wish Atemu back from the dead, or else the world will be crazier than it was during our Battle City tournament."

Master Roshi shook his head, "Mokuba, let him believe what he wants, but after the seven balls are brought together and the wish has been granted, he'll come around."

_We can't let this beauty's heart stay broken._ He added silently gazing at Tea.

Bulma, who had been sitting next to Krillin, smacked him.

"Stop that, Roshi!" she hissed.

"Bulma, can't you let an old hermit like me have a little fun?" he asked

She smacked him again, he landed face first into the pillows.

"Tea & Yugi and their friends have asked us for help. We don't need you eyeing the girls like they are prizes you want to win. So be nice." Bulma said venom dripping in her voice.

"Okay, Okay, Bulma, don't kill me, I want to help." Master Roshi pleaded, Bulma kept his face in the pillows. "Roshi, if you stop looking at Tea like that, I'll let you up."

His reply was muffled "Okay, I'll stop."

"Good."

"But the other girls, they …" he whispered to himself.

An infuriated Seto Kaiba left.

"Good, now dat rich boy's finally outta here we can start planning." Joey said.

YY: So what are our heroes planning? And will they find all of the Dragonballs in time?

AAG: Find out Next time on

YY: Yu-gi-oh Z!


	5. Matters of the heart

Yu-gi-oh Z

Episode 5:

Matters of the heart

_Annoying Announcer Guy: (Tired of Yami Yugi getting the first line) Last time on Yu-gi-oh Z! Joey and Tristan team up to defeat Goku, yet Goku wins._

_Yami Yugi: (places AAG in a penalty game). While at dinner, Yugi gets a call from Ishizu asking them to come to the museum. The Shadow Games will return in one year, and they need the Pharaoh (keeps down a VERY smug look) to stop them._

_AAG (wakes up from Penalty Game): Will our heroes get the dragonballs or is their quest delayed longer?_

_Find out today on Yu-gi-oh Z!_

Mokuba shook his head, "Sorry about that. Seto doesn't believe anything unless there is undeniable proof."

Master Roshi nodded, "What about you, Mokuba?" he asked.

The younger Kaiba brother shook his head, "I'll believe in anything. I'm more open than Seto is."

_That much is certain_ Tristan thought.

"Wait, can I see one of those dueling things you wear on your left wrist?" Bulma asked.

"I want to analyze it, and see how it works. You know take it apart…" she continued, not noticing the looks of horror on Yugi Joey and Mai's faces.

Mokuba smiled devilishly, "Take this one," he offered, giving Bulma Seto's dueldisk.

"It's called a Dueldisk, this one's Seto's." He added. Seto would kill him, but he could always tell his big brother that their partners were curious about KC technology. He could trust Bulma, Vegeta he was uneasy around, but Bulma he could trust.

A sly grin on his face, Mokuba handed Bulma Seto's disk.

Joey glanced at Mai, Mai nodded.

"We'll show you how it works." The blond said, strapping the disk on.

"Follow us." Mai added.

The two blond duelists led them out into the lawn. Joey and Mai moved about 50 feet away from each other.

"It's Time To Duel!" They both cried.

Joey nodded at Yugi.

"Ok guys, I'll explain how this works…" Yugi spoke up. The dueldisks flipped into attack mode.

_Yami Yugi: On King Kai's planet, the three Egyptians begin their training. _

"I won't go easy on you. I never have on any of my students, let's see what you three have!" King Kai commanded.

"What do you want us to do first?" Mana asked, struggling to get up.

Bubbles chortled as he danced his monkey dance around them.

King Kai laughed, "you each have to catch Bubbles, this will help you get used to the gravity."

Atemu sweatdropped, _get used to the gravity? No one will be able to recognize my hairstyle. It's no longer spiked. Ra!_ He thought.

Bubbles stopped dancing and sat in seiza before King Kai. "Bubbles, run away, run fast."

_This should work_ the Pharaoh thought taking off all of the gold he was wearing.

Mana laid down her wand. _I'll need this later. I don't think magical spells will work._

"Wait," King Kai said as Mana darted off, Atemu and Mahado looked up at him from where they were sitting.

"Nani?" they asked.

"Before we begin, let's have a snack!" he replied. The three ancient Egyptians anime fell.

_I hope they don't eat as much as Goku. I had to completely restock my food supply after he was wished back to life. Training them will be fun, I have a technique that I've never tried before._ King Kai thought, smiling as Bubbles brought them snacks.

AAG: Back at Master Roshi's island, Joey wheeler's Red Eyes Black Dragon had Mai Valentine's Harpies' Pet Dragon at a disadvantage. Neither Duelist remembered they were demonstrating how the dueldisks work. Both were in the heat of battle.

"Take that! Mai. Say goodbye to your dragon. Red Eyes, Attack!" Joey cried. Mai countered with Mirror Force. Joey's Red Eyes was destroyed.

"Nice try Wheeler."

"And that's how a duel is done. The only way to actually learn how to play, is by dueling. I don't really want this to end up as a training session, but…" Yugi said.

"How about this. We can train you to fight, if you'll show us how to duel!" Master Roshi asked.

Goku and Krillin sweatdropped remembering what he asked of them before training, "Master Roshi, don't ask them to bring you a hottie, please."

The old turtle hermit glanced over at his former students, "Why should I ask them to bring one, there are three hotties here." He replied, eyeing Ishizu, Mai & Tea.

_Yami Yugi: _On King Kai's planet Atemu felt a sudden intense swelling of rage.

"Who do you think you are?" he hissed. Inwardly cursing at himself for not staying with Yugi & co. "Tea is MY queen, not someone you can just treat as a harem girl!"

"Calm down Pharaoh," King Kai said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Atemu looked up at him, rage staining his eyes a vibrant crimson.

"If I were still alive, She wouldn't be subjected to _him!_" Atemu hissed venom dripping from every word. Mana and Mahaddo looked up curios innocence in their eyes.

King Kai had Atemu chase after Bubbles, to calm him down.

"I'll see what's going on." King Kai said flicking his antennae in earth's direction.

_Goku!_ he sent. _Stop Master Roshi from making a pass at the girls, Atemu is very angry and will kill him if he isn't stopped. _

_

* * *

AAG:_ Back at Master Roshi's Island.

Yugi unknowingly felt Atemu's rage consume him. "Leave Tea alone!" he screamed, breaking free of Goku's hold. "Goku! He's making the other me very angry with what he's doing to Tea." Yugi cried, his breathing labored.

Master Roshi was mesmerized by Tea's breasts and wanted to puff-puff (A/N: for more info read Dragonball volume 2) with them.

He reached for them…

Tea's cartouche glowed. The Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead.

"Yamero!" she cried, slapping Master Roshi across the face. The blow sent him face first into the sand. Her eyes still were angry, "Penalty Game, Mind Crush!" she cried, crushing the turtle hermit's mind.

As quickly as it had happened the power faded. Goku looked at Tea in shock.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes wide in shock. Krillin took up a defensive stance.

Tea was confused,

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Master Roshi is laying face down unconscious on the beach, and you don't know what you did to cause it?" Krillin asked.

Yugi jumped to Tea's defense. "I think I know." He said. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Tea, are you wearing the cartouche that you gave the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked Tea.

Tea nodded, "I always wear it." She said, choking back a sob. "So that I can have a part of him with me." Tears started to trickle down her face.

Yugi walked over to Tea and held the crying girl close. "And you do. Atemu is protecting you through the cartouche. It's the only way he can until we find the dragonballs and wish him back to life."

Goku, Gohan & Krillin carried Master Roshi's lifeless body into the house.

A few hours later the turtle hermit woke up.

"Does anyone have something for a massive head ache?" he asked.

Tea gave him a death glare as Mai handed him some medicine.

Bulma chuckled. "Master Roshi, someday your perverse habits would get you in trouble."

_YY: (Places AAG in a penalty game for just annoying him) _Back on King Kai's Planet, A Very satisfied Atemu returns to where Mana, Mahado and King Kai await. In his arms is a chortling monkey.

"So, what's the next step?" he asks setting Bubbles down in front of King Kai.

King Kai shrugs, "Let Mana & Mahado catch Bubbles." He said. Mana chased after Bubbles.

"You love her don't you?" King Kai asked the ex-pharaoh,

"Tea?" he asked.

King Kai nodded, "And when you sensed she was in danger…"

"I would have done anything in my powers to protect her, I only wished that I could have told her my feelings while I was still alive." Atemu confessed.

"You'll get a second chance. When Yugi and Goku find the dragonballs, they can wish you back to life." King Kai replied smiling at the ex-pharaoh.

_AAG: (wakes up from penalty game and steals the mic away from Yami) _Back on earth our heroes were making plans to find the dragonballs.

"Why don't we go as a group?" Tristan asked, "The four of us have been through a lot together, and I know that you guys know the feeling." Gohan nodded.

Tea placed her hands on the cartouche. _My love,_ she thought, hoping that Atemu could hear her thoughts _We'll get you back somehow._

Bulma's Dragon radar started to activate.

"The first ball is about 2000 miles east of here."

In California, fourteen-year-old Rebecca Hawkins put on her new necklace. _I wonder if Yugi would like to go out with me._ She thought, not knowing that the main jewel on her necklace would draw Yugi and co to her.

_

* * *

Yami Yugi: How will Yugi react when he finds out that Rebecca has what they're looking for, and how will Seto react when he finds out that Bulma has disassembled his dueldisk._

_AAG: Find out next time on Yu-gi-oh Z!_


	6. Yugi's date, the four star ball

Yu-gi-oh Z

Episode 6:

Yugi's date, the four-star ball.

AAG: (Has Yami Yugi bound and gagged): Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z, Seto Kaiba doesn't believe in the Dragonballs. He thinks that they are just magical tennis balls.

AAG2: (apologizes for being late, and takes over) But Seto, Where's your duel disk?

Also, Master Roshi, leave Tea alone,

YY: (breaks free of his bindings) She is the Pharaoh's queen. If the turtle hermit touches her again, he will face the Pharaoh's wrath! Also Yugi and co start to look for the dragonballs. Will they find the dragonballs and succeed in their quest to bring Atemu back to life?

AAG2: Find out today on Yu-gi-oh Z!

"The Dragonball is only 10 km in that direction." Bulma said, keeping her eyes on the Dragon radar as they walked down the bustling streets of San Francisco.

Every step they took brought Tea Gardner closer to seeing her love reborn.

Bulma stopped short, "Guys, the Dragonball is coming our way." She said.

Rebecca Hawkins skipped down the street, wearing her new necklace. Suddenly she stopped short, wondering if she would ever see Yugi again. Little knowing that the orange ball on her necklace would grant her wish.

She failed to notice the huge group of people that started to follow her.

"There it is!" Bulma said trying to cover up the Dragonradar's alarm, "the young blonde has it"

Yugi gasped "oh no. Not Rebecca!" He shuddered remembering the time she had kissed him on the cheek. It had been to make Tea jealous.

_AAG: A few minutes later_.

"Can I see it?" Tea asked Rebecca. She nodded, "I have an idea to what it is, but DBZ is just an anime."

Tea shrugged _It's more real than you know, Rebecca, btw you can have Yugi, he and I are just childhood friends._ She thought silently, aloud she said "Maybe, but still Yugi and I are searching for the Dragonballs to bring back Atemu."

"You think that's what this is?" Rebecca asked _Why would she _want_ to bring him back?_ She silently mused.

"Excuse me." Goku said breaking Rebecca's train of thought. "The world is in danger. We really need that dragonball."

The young blonde was silent, she smirked fiendishly.

"If you want my necklace, then…" she began

_I have to see Yugi, my heart burns for him, as much as Tea's burns for the Pharaoh!_

"Then what?" Tea asked, hiding Yugi behind her. She knew of the young blonde's crush on Yugi, but somehow felt no jealousy. Her mind took her back to that night…

Flash-back 

Yugi had debated on whether or not to breakup with Tea. He cared for her, and didn't want to see her heartbroken. Unfortunately it had to be done; they were best friends, not anything more.

"It's not working out is it?" Yugi asked her. Tea shook her head.

"Yugi, I do love you, but not like this." She replied, "I hope you can understand."

He said nothing, but knew that Tea was right. They had started dating because Yugi had shared the same body as Atemu.

Tea hated that reason. Yugi deserved someone else. (A/N: think Simon & Rose in 7th heaven.) Someone who could love him for him. Not for the Spirit of the Puzzle who once shared his body.

_Tea is my childhood friend, but the "lovely two" was right. We're just not a match._ Yugi thought silently. _Now I know which one of us she really loved. _

"Yugi, I think we need to see other people." Tea said controlling her tears. "I love you, but you're not that special someone, so let's just be friends."

"I was thinking the same thing Tea, Sayonara." Yugi replied heading for the game shop.

Tea ran to the arcade where she and Yami went to on their first "date" (a/n: Ygo ep 53 & manga vol 10) seeking solace on the Dance Dance Revolution stage.

_He'd want me to fulfill my dreams. _Tea thought, _but I truly miss the Pharaoh. Atemu._

She let the music take her away…

_End flashback._

"… Then Yugi has to go on a date with me." Rebecca finished, smirking. Yugi's face paled "No, Tea please!" he cried.

Some random Yu-gi-oh fanboy ran up to the group. "Hey," he cried "Rebecca, you're way to young for Yugi. He's eight years older than you. Go out with Leon, you two would make such a cute couple."

Rebecca was furious, looking the fanboy straight in the eyes. She whispered through clenched teeth "The stupid editors have my age wrong, I'm _four_ years younger than Yugi, not _eight_! Fire Princess! ATTACK!" she cried, attacking the guy with her favorite monster.

Feeling much more relieved Rebecca returned to them.

"Yugi has to go on a date with me." She stated again, smirking.

Mai chuckled, _This would be fun. Yugi's a cute kid, but honestly I'm not going to stop this from happening. _

"Joey, Mai, please! I don't want to…" Yugi pleaded, the two blonde duelists turned deaf ears to him.

"Sorry, Yugi, but we really need this Dragonball." Goku said, shaking his head. _But relax, she's probably not as spastic as Chi Chi. _He whispered into Yugi's mind.

Yugi shook his head in defeat. He held his deck tightly in his hands. _Atemu, I really wish you could take over._ He cried.

AAG2: Back at King Kai's planet, Atemu had just hit Gregory over the head and was now learning a new technique…

"I've never tried this technique with Goku, but from what I've seen you do Pharaoh, you can handle it." King Kai said.

"What is it?" Atemu asked, hammer still in his hand.

King Kai ordered Mahado & Mana to chase Bubbles. "Just don't use your magic." He added. Looking at Atemu he thought _I hope I don't regret this._

Atemu chuckled softly, "Yugi, you can handle this." He whispered.

"Handle what?" King Kai asked, showing the first part of the technique.

"I have to tell Yugi that he can handle dating Rebecca." The Pharaoh replied. King Kai turned away from him.

"Place your hand on my back." Trusting in his new teacher, Atemu obeyed.

_Aibou?_ Atemu asked _Are you there?_

_YY: When he heard my, I mean Atemu's, voice Yugi gasped_

_Mou Hitori no Boku!_ He asked, quickly glancing around wondering where Atemu was.

_Where are you?_ He asked.

I'm in the afterlife, training with this King Kai. He seems to know your friend Goku and that you're looking for the dragonballs to wish me back.

"Atemu! Is that you?" Tea gasped, trying with no success to hide her thoughts from him.

_Tea? _He asked _I wish I could have told you before, but I love you._ Tears were starting to run down her face as he confessed his true feelings.

She yearned to kiss him, to let him know that the feelings were more than mutual…

"And I you." She replied, tears running in rivulets down her cheeks, feeling warmth from the cartouche.

Right then Atemu wished he could take over Yugi's body again, just so that he could hold her close, and kiss away the tears.

"We'll bring you back" Tea cried, "My love, we'll bring you back."

Atemu felt tears run down his face. He wanted to be there with her. "I'll be with you in your dreams, until then." He cried.

King Kai wanted to cut their conversation short.

"Aibou, have fun on your date. You can handle this." Atemu added before removing his hands from King Kai.

"She's your queen, isn't she?" King Kai asked, Atemu nodded. "She is."

King Kai chuckled. "Train with me and when you're wished back to life, you'll hold your queen in your arms."

_AAG1: places YY in a penalty box. Yami sends AAG2 to the Shadow Realm. _Yugi sighed in the utmost defeat, he handed himself over to Rebecca.

"Where to?" he asked. Rebecca chuckled "You'll see." She replied, leading him to Fisherman's wharf.

"Have fun Yugi." Tea whispered, before they parted ways. _Now I know which one of us Tea really loves. _ He thought as Rebecca dragged him down to Pier 39.

YY: (Escapes from the Penalty box) Meanwhile in Domino City, Ishizu was shuffling her deck, preparing for the Shadow Games, should they return.

In the back of her mind, she wondered what kind of deck Piccolo would use. She would have to train him, like he trained Gohan. She knew her cards well, and if her brother hadn't interfered she would have made her way into the final four of the Battle City tournament.

Piccolo wondered why he was drawn to Ishizu. They wouldn't be able to have children of their own, but that was of no consequence. _If she's going to train me in this 'dueling', I'll train her in my style of fighting. I'm sure she'll survive it. Heh heh heh._

AAG1: _Meanwhile Seto was fuming._

"I can't believe my Dueldisk is missing!" he roared. Siegfried had challenged him to a duel. Seto wanted to put that pink haired computer hacking freak in his place.

"Mr. Kaiba, Dr. Briefs on line one." An intern said timidly.

Seto ignored the girl. "Put it through." He raged.

"Seto Kaiba, this "duel disk" technology of yours is amazing." Dr. Briefs' jovial tone floated over the phone lines.

"I don't even need to ask if you've seen my dueldisk." Seto replied sarcasm dripping from his tone; "By the way, you've made it furious." He added.

Dr. Briefs' black cat looked at him as if saying _It's just a piece of technology._

"Tama (**1**), duelists believe their disks have a soul, it's complicated. Something about the 'Heart of the Cards' I don't understand." He shook his head. Little knowing that Kaiba refused to believe that the heart of the cards existed.

"How did **you** get my disk?" Seto asked, keeping his rage in check.

"Mew." Tama said, before returning to the doctor's shoulder.

"You… took…it… APART!" Seto raged

Dr. Briefs was nonplused "Tama wanted to see how it worked, and took it apart herself." He replied, smirking. He enjoyed Seto's expression. He had learned from Vegeta, that Seto was at his best when in a flying rage.

"A CAT DESTROYED MY DUELDISK!" Seto cried. "THAT DISK IS MY LIFE!"

"Your life?" Dr. Briefs asked, "Kaiba, it's only a piece of well-done technology. Hardly worth dying for." He added, "By the way, Vegeta wants to fight your duel monsters again. It's how he's training now."

Kaiba scoffed at that, "How," he asked trying to regain his composure "did you get my duel disk?"

"Bulma gave it to me, she said Mokuba let her borrow it." The doctor replied, hanging up the phone.

Siegfried Lloyd was standing behind Seto, hearing and witnessing the whole conversation.

"Well,_ heir Kaiba_ are we going to duel each other now or not?" he asked smirking at Kaiba's situation, and enjoying every minute of it.

Seto shook his head, "We're not." He whispered through gritted teeth. _And Mokuba is dead!_ He thought bitterly.

_YY:_ Meanwhile in San Francisco…

AAG1: Our heroes split up, leaving Yugi to date Rebecca Hawkins.

"So what are we going to do?" Yugi asked. Rebecca was secretive, and he wasn't sure if he was going to like this. _It's for the dragonball; it's for the dragonball._ He thought silently.

"Whatever we want to do." Rebecca replied, holding Yugi's hand in hers. She took him to a carousel. Yugi reluctantly agreed to go on it. They rode on horses, yet she could sense that he wasn't interested.

"Yugi," Rebecca asked, "do you want to duel me?" Yugi's eyes lit up, "Sure." He replied, "where?"

They then left the pier searching for a place to duel. Neither one noticing I2 (**2) **'s main offices were closed. Nor the figure attempting to break in.

_I guess he'll forget about me once he has the dragonball. That's why we're on this date. Because of the baka Dragonball_ Rebecca thought wistfully looking at Yugi. The tri-toned haired teen returned her gaze,

"Rebecca, are you ok?" Yugi asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"No, I'm not. You're only going on this date, because you want the dragonball." She cried, nearly throwing her necklace on to the street. Fully intent on destroying the ball.

Yugi shook his head, "At first you're right, but Rebecca, let's duel." He replied, "Tea won't mind at all."

Their dueldisks activated.

"You're right." Rebecca replied, setting three cards face down. "She didn't want to kill me." She added summoning a monster.

"That's because we broke up a few weeks ago." Yugi replied, setting a card face down, "your monster won't last this turn." He added, summoning Celtic Guardian.

"Think again, Darling. Your Celtic Guardian falls into my TRAP HOLE" Rebecca smirked. She then played Graceful Charity and due to its effects discarded "Marie the Fallen one" and "Luster Dragon #2"

She summoned "Fire Princess."… (A/N: I don't really like writing duel scenes, also I can't really write them so, y'all can imagine a duel between these two)

Half an hour later the duel was done. "So, you're free then?" Rebecca asked as they walked back to pier 39.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"So we can go on an actual date." Rebecca replied smiling. Yugi toyed with the idea in his mind. He wished Atemu were in his mind so he could ask the Pharaoh's advice.

"What do you call this?" he asked.

" A test date, or an exchange date. Because you're getting my necklace in exchange for this date." Rebecca replied, holding his hand.

Yugi shook his head, "That doesn't matter anymore. Let's make the most of it."

They spent the rest of the day together, playing various games at the arcade.

As they played the games Yugi realized that Atemu was right. He could handle this date,_ and the ones that follow._ He thought silently. He realized that he was over Tea and that he was falling in love with Rebecca.

After they left the arcade, they strolled to the dock, and gazed at the setting sun.

"Did you have fun?" Yugi asked. Rebecca laid her head on his shoulder. "Mmm, hmm." She replied.

Yugi blushed, he knew what he had to do. He drew her close and as the sun's last rays dipped below the horizon, their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

Rebecca blushed as they rode back to where the group was waiting.

She handed him the 4-star Dragonball. "As promised."

He took the ball with one hand and handed her a card with the other.

She blushed as she read the card "New love's promise"?

Yugi nodded, easily reading Rebecca's expression.

"So," Tea asked as Yugi and Rebecca came walking up to the Capsule House's door. "How did it go?"

Yugi smiled, "It was rocky at first, but after we dueled it was great." He replied, "And we have the four star ball."

Yugi walked over to Goku, leaving Rebecca and Tea to have some girl time.

"Goku, I want you to have this." Yugi said, holding the four star ball out to the Saiyan warrior.

"It's like your Millennium Puzzle." Goku replied not looking at Yugi.

"I know, it was a memento of your grandfather, and that's why I want you to have it."

"Thanks Yugi," Goku said, taking the King of Games up in a tight hug.

"You're Welcome." Yugi cried, "but I can't breathe."

Goku released him.

"So," Joey asked, as he and Mai came in from the bedroom, "Where's the next one?"

_Yami Yugi: What and where is the next dragonball? Has Rebecca joined our heroes? Also who wanted to break into I2? What new Technique is King Kai going to teach Atemu? _

_AAG 1 & 2: Find out these answers and more on the next episode of Yu-gi-oh Z!_

_Tama is the cat on Dr. Brief's shoulder's Japanese name. It sounds so much better than Scratch._

_I2 is Industrial Illusions, Pegasus's company.e_


	7. Millennium Kaioken!

Yu-gi-oh Z!

Episode 7:

Millennium Kaioken!

_Paikuhan (Annoying Announcer Guy 1): Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z! Goku Yugi & co find the four-star ball, however there is a catch. To get it Yugi must go on a date with Rebecca Hawkins. _

_Yami Yugi: Yugi goes on the date, thanks to the Pharaoh's guidance, and Tea and Atemu finally admit their love for each other. Tea promises to wish Atemu back. What is the new technique King Kai is going to teach the Pharaoh?_

_Annoying Announcer guy 2: Yugi gives Goku the ball, because he knows that it's like the Puzzle. A memento of his Grandpa. _

_Will Mokuba survive the wrath of Seto?_

_Sugoroku Mutou: I'M NOT DEAD YET! Yami, Paikuhan & AAG2 sweatdrop._

_Paikuhan: Find out what adventures our heroes get into today, on_

_YY: Yu-gi-oh Z!_

"Okay, now this is weird." Rebecca said. 'We're staying _in _Golden Gate Park, as opposed to a hotel?" Bulma nodded, "Thanks to my company."

Joey shuddered, "ya' working with KaibaCorp? How did rich boy get you to work wid him?" he asked.

Mokuba chuckled, "she couldn't resist this." He said, giving an innocent smile. "Although could you guys take me with you? If I go back to KaibaCorp, Seto will kill me." He asked

"Mokuba, it wasn't just your cute little innocent look. Seto also dueled Vegeta, and lost." Bulma added.

At that Joey bust a gut. Mokuba shook his head, "Seto was furious, but he does like Vegeta's ego. Actually if we're successful, Seto wants to see if the two of them can defeat the Pharaoh in a duel."

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know what Mou Hitori no Boku would think. If that duel takes place, I'd have to prevent Vegeta from killing Atemu." He gave Goku a pained look. "I don't want to lose him again. It nearly killed me to watch him go into the afterlife the first time knowing I was the one who made him go!" (A/n: THIS IS NOT PUZZLESHIPPING. The thought of losing his brother again would kill Yugi.)

"Yugi, it was just an idea." Mokuba replied. "Seto has lost it, you know." Yugi nodded.

Rebecca was nonplused. She knew Atemu meant a lot to Yugi and his friends.

"That doesn't answer my question." She cried, "How and why are we staying in a park?"

Bulma ushered the group outside, and pressed a button on the outside wall. The house changed back into a tiny capsule.

Tristan chuckled "At least that saves on hotel reservations."

"Stand back guys" Bulma commanded, pressing the top of the capsule. She then threw the capsule on the ground. It exploded into the Capsule House.

"And that's," She added smugly "how we can stay in the park."

YY: Meanwhile on King Kai's planet… 

Mana and Mahado were chasing Gregory with a hammer. King Kai called Atemu over….

"Show me what you've got!" He said. Atemu came at him with everything he had. Somewhat hoping that the techniques he had learned from his actual life as Pharaoh, and his conjoined life with Yugi (A/N: they shared the same body, so the wording fits) would be impressive.

King Kai was amused, dodging Atemu's millennium magic attacks with ease.

The Pharaoh came at him using kata that he learned via Yugi's mind.

"I fight with cards, King Kai, not my fists." Atemu replied, landing face up on the ground, from a successfully countered kata.

King Kai could see a bit of frustration in the pharaoh's face. He chuckled, "What happened to the energy that you had when your queen was in danger. You need that power. I'll show you a way to control it, so that you can use it when you need to." He asked, helping Atemu up.

"What should I do?" Atemu asked, sweat dripping off of his forehead. He took off his crown, feeling some relief as a cool breeze took the sweat away.

'Close your eyes." King Kai said. Atemu obeyed, closing his amethyst eyes.

_Now don't kill me when I say this,_ he thought silently,

"Concentrate, imagine that your hikari, and your queen are in grave danger." He commanded.

Atemu obeyed, biting back the urge to destroy that which threatened his Aibou and his queen. _It's not real, Atemu, Yugi and Tea are safe. My teacher simply wants the energy displayed. _The Pharaoh thought to himself,

"Do you feel that?" King Kai asked, looking into his student's eyes.

Atemu nodded, fighting the rage within him. "Yes," he replied, his voice deepened by rage.

King Kai stepped back, "Concentrate." He commanded. "Don't let it take over, focus!"

Atemu struggled with this. He felt the fires of rage threaten to consume him. Closing his eyes again, he forced calmness into his system. King Kai led him into the house, standing before a mirror,

"Open your eyes." He commanded. The pharaoh obeyed, noticing that he was glowing a reddish-pink, along with the eye of Horus blazing a fiery gold on his forehead.

'What the?' he asked, slightly panting. "What… is… this power?"

King Kai smirked, "it's similar to what I taught Goku, the Kaioken. But what you're feeling right now is twice your normal power, plus the power of 1000 years. Knowing all about ancient Egypt's fascination with 'Millennium' things, I call this the "Millennium Kaioken." He giggled at the joke, but then grew serious, "Use it only at this power level, any higher and you risk destroying yourself as well as your enemy."

Atemu nodded, before fainting.

"Pharaoh!" Mana and Mahado cried, rushing over to where their king was.

Mana cradled Atemu close. "Please be alright my Pharaoh." She cried.

King Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mana, the three of you are already dead, so he'll be just fine. See he's coming around."

Atemu blinked his eyes, shaking his head. "What happened?" he asked, staring up into Mana's eyes.

"How are you feeling, my king?" Mahado asked, kneeling before Atemu.

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine. Mahado." Atemu replied, reaching out a hand.

Mahado helped the Pharaoh up.

"What was that, technique? Pharaoh-sama, you were glowing." Mana asked.

King Kai chuckles, "It's called the Millennium Kaioken. Your pharaoh was feeling twice his normal power, plus the power of 1000 years. He can only use the technique at this level, any higher and he would be putting his life at risk. I think he can handle this, but still he shouldn't risk it. His queen wouldn't be happy to wish him back, and then have him die in a battle shortly after."

Mana shook her head, "no, it wouldn't be a good thing." She replied. "Where his spirit goes, so do ours."

King Kai looked at Mana, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Mana tells him about the game of duel monsters, and that she and Mahado are the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Two of the Game King's most favored monsters.

"It means, if I'm wished back to life, they follow." Atemu replied. _I think I should try this technique again._ He thought silently.

AAG2: In Domino City, Ishizu met Piccolo in the park. "It's time!" She said, putting on her duel disk. "Time to start your training." Piccolo looked smug. "What kind of training?" he asked. Ishizu smirked. "I will train you in duel monsters." Piccolo was aghast. "The CARD GAME!" he nearly shouted. "How will that save the Earth?" Ishizu kept her calm. "We're going to be fighting creatures that you can't defeat with your fighting skills. Only a duel monster can defeat a duel monster." She shook her head. "Try all you want, but you won't be able to defeat the shadow games without learning how to duel!" She could tell that he was agitated, but he would have to learn. "As payback, you can train me in your style of fighting. Only after you learn how to duel." He seemed to be satisfied with that. "Very well, but you're asking for hell on earth. I won't go easy on you, even though you're a girl." Ishizu cocked her head to one side, "I never said that I wanted you to go easy on me." She replied using the same tone she uses with Seto Kaiba. He chuckles softly, knowing that was one of the things he liked about her. "Then prepare yourself for hell Ishizu." Piccolo said as she straps the duel disk to his arm. This'll be fun Ishizu thought, drawing her first card. 

She slyly looked at him, chuckling to herself as he strapped on the duel disk.

"Draw your cards." She commanded. Had this been any other student, she would have gone easy on them. This was Piccolo, she was training. In some ways his demeanor reminded her of Seto Kaiba's when she invited him to a private showing of her Egyptian exhibit. She was fond of her Namekian student, but he was asking for this.

_Paikuhan: While Piccolo was being schooled by Ishizu, At CapsuleCorp, Tama and Dr. Briefs had just finished analyzing Seto Kaiba's duel disk. _

Tama was playing with a Rescue Cat that Dr. Briefs had summoned. "This technology is amazing!" he cried, gazing in wonder at the lifelike monsters he summoned.

_Apparently the monsters are lifelike. Vegeta is going to want to fight them._ He thought, wondering if he should add Duel Monster technology to the gravity room Vegeta wanted him to build.

"Tama, I wonder what Bulma sees in Vegeta." Dr. Briefs sighed as he tried to summon a high level monster.

The black cat wasn't listening, she had been thinking of a way to put the disks into capsules. Dr Briefs got on the phone to call Bulma. They spent a few hours talking about KaibaCorp Technology.

_YY: Late that night, after Dr. Briefs's call. Yugi has a nightmare._

dream sequence

Tea set the seven-star Dragonball in the center of the dragonballs. Stepping back to where Yugi stood, they sent their dueldisks into attack position.

"We summon Shenron in attack mode, come forth and grant our wish!" Yugi & Tea cried.

Immediately the sky darkened as the large green snakelike dragon appeared.

"I shall grant your wish." The dragon's deep voice boomed.

"It's okay, Tea, Shenron always comes like that." Goku said. Yugi steps back into the crowd, _Tea, make the wish, and bring Atemu back to life._ He whispered, leaving his friend to face the dragon.

Tea bowed her head, "Please, we wish Pharaoh Atemu back to life." She said. Shenron's eyes turned red, causing Tea to gasp in terror. He smiled, knowing this wish was easily granted. "Your wish has been granted." He said, "The one you seek is at my creator's place, farewell."

Goku smiles "Hey Yugi, I know where your Pharaoh is, come on, I'll take you to him." He summons Kinto'un. Yugi looked a little worried as they sped off to Kami's Lookout.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Goku asked,

"You said that to be able to ride, one has to be 'pure of heart.' I'm worried that Mou Hitori no Boku (the other me) won't be able to ride. He was my darker half." Goku placed his hand on Yugi's head. "You don't need to say anything more Yugi, let me feel it."

Goku's mind saw everything about Yugi & Atemu's relationship. He felt the brotherly love they shared. The many battles they had shared, and also Yugi's pain at having to send Atemu to the afterlife because he defeated him.

"Both of your ki are one." He whispered. Yugi looked at Goku very confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Kintou'un sped past other clouds.

The Saiyan looked at the younger Game King. "It's hard to explain, but you two either have the same soul or you shared a body, or something. But you two have the same Ki. And I think he can ride Kinto'un."

Yugi had tears in his eyes. Atemu was one of his dearest and closest friends. They were brothers, no matter what anyone thought. The younger game king looked to the Pharaoh as Mokuba did to Seto. He suddenly buried his head in the Sayian's chest letting the tears flow freely. "Thank you." He managed to choke out between sobs, "but we'll have to test if he can."

They arrive at the lookout to find Atemu waiting for them.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi cried racing towards the Pharaoh. Atemu catches him, but at the speed Yugi was moving, the two of them flew off the edge of the lookout.

"Kinto'un!" Yugi cried summoning the magical cloud, the cloud races down and catches the game kings. Atemu ends up on his back looking up at Yugi. Yugi then gets off of Atemu causing the Pharaoh to fall through the cloud to the afterlife.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi cried, while still on the cloud.

end dream sequence

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat. " NO! Atemu, please I don't want to lose you again!" he screamed. Tea was at his side. 'It's okay, Yugi." She whispered, hugging him. Rebecca came up to the two of them, "Yugi?" She asked, concern in her voice. Tea gave Yugi over to Rebecca. "I had a nightmare." He cried, "We wished the Pharaoh back, but he fell through Kinto'un, and died again." Rebecca held him close and let him cry on her shoulder.

_Yami Yugi: Will Yugi's nightmare come true? hopes that it doesn't Will Atemu master the Millennium Kaioken? _

_Paikuhan: Also which one, and where is the next Dragonball?_

_AAG2: find out more on the next episode of Yu-gi-oh Z!_


	8. Saiyan Secrets

Yu-gi-oh Z!

Episode 8:

Saiyan Secrets (Goku's duel.)

_Yami Yugi: Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z! The duelists somewhat find out about CapsuleCorp, and what convinced Bulma to merge her company with KaibaCorp._

_AAG2: On King Kai's planet; the Pharaoh goes crazy with the Millennium Kaioken. _

_Paikuhan: and Mana tells King Kai about Duel Monsters. On Earth; Ishizu Ishtar was training Piccolo in Duel Monsters. Piccolo agreed, but he will train Ishizu in his style._

_AAG2: Bulma's daddy wonders what Bulma sees in Vegeta. _

_Yami Yugi: Yugi's fear causes him to have a nightmare. Aibou, it won't come true!_

_Paikuhan: Where is the next Dragonball, and will Ishizu and Piccolo survive each other's training?_

_Find out on this episode of Yu-gi-oh Z!_

Rebecca stayed up with Yugi late into the night. "Rebecca, I was so scared. Ever since Goku said you had to be pure of heart to ride the Nimbus cloud, I've been afraid that Atemu can't ride it." Yugi cried, "He's like a brother to me, and I don't want to lose him again."

"It'll be okay, Yugi. He's not evil." Rebecca said, holding him close. The game prince buried his face in her shoulder and wept.

A few moments later they were fast asleep in each others arms.

Tea smiled softly at the sleeping pair, and snapped a picture of them.

"Someday," she whispered to herself, holding the cartouche in one hand close to her heart. "We'll be together like that."

_AAG2: The Next Morning._

"Where is that thing?" Joey asked, after sharing a mountain of Chinese food with Goku. Tristan wondered how many restaurants they had to raid to get that much food. Yugi shook his head, finishing off his breakfast. Tea didn't care. _Who would have thought that one accidental kiss would lead us on this adventure._ She mused, reflecting on the recent events.

"What thing?" Bulma asked as a pair of Joey's shorts went flying past her head.

"Dat, round thing that helped us find da dragonball." Joey replied as he sent one of his shirts flying. The shirt hit Tristan in the face.

"Listen Joey, stop tearing up the house. I'm sure the Dragon radar is around here somewhere." Tristan replied, "Besides, with _your_ luck it'll probably be right under your nose." He added smugly.

"Tristan! You want to take this outside?! Let's dance." Joey shouted. Yugi gave him a slightly annoyed look, Joey added softly "Sorry Yuge, but there are some things that Duel Monsters just can't satisfy."

Tea, Rebecca, and Mai all said at the same time "We're staying out of this." They shook their heads.

"Bulma," Mai spoke up. "Let these two knuckle heads deal with it in their own way."

"yea," Tea added, "Even if it means beating each other into a mindless oblivion."

"Let's go Tristan!" Joey shouted, dragging a resisting Tristan out the door.

Tristan snarled, and the imminent fight is not lost on Goku and Gohan.

The two Saiyans eagerly follow Joey and Tristan outside.

Joey and Tristan start fighting and soon a cloud of dust appeared where the fighters once stood.

_Paikuhan: Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, someone else was watching Joey & Tristan's fight._

"What do they think they're doing?" King Kai asked, his antennae pointing towards Earth's location. Atemu looked up at his teacher.

"huh?" he asked, King Kai chuckled, "These two idiots are fighting over something trivial, like where the Dragon Radar is."

"Dragon Radar?" Mana asked, "What's that?" King Kai shook his head. "It's something Bulma invented that can detect where the Dragonballs are. They're using it to find them and hopefully bring you back." He replied, looking at Mana first, then Atemu.

"So, where is it?" Mana asked, while Mahado, as the DM, was trying out the Millennium Kaioken. He was experimenting with a technique that he learned from the afterlife. "Afterworld Warp!" (A/N: Shonen Jump & YGO MW vol 4 or vol 5)

King Kai gasped, "Mahado! I knew I met you before. About 5,000 years ago, you lost a duel against Bakura. I trained you until you were needed by Atemu. I guess I haven't seen you in so long, I've forgotten about you."

_YY: while King Kai realized he had trained Mahado five millennia ago, on Earth, Joey & Tristan were still fighting. Although one should never fight in front of a young Saiyan. _

Gohan and his dad watched Joey & Tristan fight. Gohan chuckled. _I can take both of them._ "Dad?" he asked, "can I please play with them?" Goku was a little hesitant at first, but he then thought it over.

"Sure Gohan, just don't hurt them, ok?" he replied as his son jumped in the middle of the fight.

"MA-SENKO-HAH!" Gohan cried, firing a blast at both Joey & Tristan.

Joey and Tristan don't have enough time to block the blast, as they are both knocked out and barely able to move.

"Joey, Tristan!" Yugi cried, running out to his two best friends. Mai following with concerned tears in her eyes. She ran past Yugi and cradled an unconscious Joey in her arms.

"Joey." She cried holding his bruised and burnt body close, "Please don't die." She stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "hun, please, don't die."

Gohan watched with tears in his eyes, "I'll be right back." He whispered returning to the Capsule House. He returned a few minutes later carrying a small bag.

"Here." Gohan said, handing a tiny bean to Mai. "have Joey eat this." Mai was tempted to have one of her Harpy ladies hurt Gohan in retaliation, but thought better of it.

She slipped the bean into Joey's mouth, he swallowed it.

Gohan had given another one to Tristan. "It's melon flavored." Tea whispered into his ear, knowing his obsession with melons.

Instantly both boys were healed.

Joey found himself on the receiving end of a kiss.

"Mai?" Joey asked, his eyes were wide and scarlet covered his face.

"What did you feed us?" Joey asked Gohan, while still in Mai's arms.

"It's a Senzu Bean." Gohan replied.

"A what?" Tristan asked, "What does it do?"

Goku chuckled, "One of these can heal all of your wounds, and fill you up for ten days." He replied. "By the way, what were you fighting over?"

Tristan shrugged, "We couldn't find the Dragon radar. Joey threw a shirt in my face looking for it." He replied.

"You mean this?" Mokuba asked, holding up the radar.

"Where was it??" both Joey & Tristan asked.

"Yugi's duel disk had covered it up. Hopefully it isn't broken." Mokuba answered, pressing the button.

"So," Tristan asked a few minutes later. "Mokuba, where is the next dragonball?"

"Two thousand miles away, southeast of here." The younger Kaiba replied. (A/N: can the Dragon Radar reach that far?)

_Yami Yugi: meanwhile at that location, the ocean duelist Mako Tsunami and his new girlfriend Marron, (A/N: love conquers all, even ditzy minds.) had been scuba diving and enjoying the underwater oasis. _

Mako had been following a school of fish when he spotted a shiny orange ball resting star side down in a reef.

_Marron,_ he signaled with one hand, _come here I want you to see this._

Marron excitedly swam to where Mako was treading water.

Mako pointed to the shiny orange ball. Marron swam down to it, and picked it up. The two of them swam back up to the surface.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked, as they swam back to the beach.

Once they were resting on the sands Mako asked the same question.

"What is this?" Marron twirled a lock of her blue hair in her fingers before answering.

"It's a dragonball. One of seven, when you get all seven dragonballs a scary dragon comes and grants you two wishes." She replied, stroking Mako's face. Mako blushed at the contact. "I don't know which one this is though." She added.

"Marron-chan, it has five stars on it." Mako replied deadpan. _Can't she count?_ He wondered privately. _She did seem rather ditzy when we first met, but I'm overlooking that._

He shrugged, not really wanting anything major. He was on a personal quest to find his father, but he didn't want a dragon to bring that quest to an end. He would find his father on his own, (A/N: think Kathryn Janeway when Q offered to take the USS Voyager back home, Janeway refused saying that the crew would find their own way home, through hard work & determination.) he wasn't looking for a quick fix.

"I'll think about it Marron." Mako said softly, running his fingers down her back.

A few hours pass.

Neither noticed the plane that was landing nearby.

Krillin had been passively watching the scenery fly by. He was curious about which dragon ball's signal the radar had picked up on. The four-star ball was already in their possession.

All thoughts of the dragonball left as soon as he spotted his ex making out with a tan skinned guy with black spiky hair.

"Well, you haven't changed much." Krillin muttered just loud enough for Marron to hear.

"Krillin?" she asked looking up at him. "is that you?"

The bald ex-monk said nothing. _I feel sorry for that guy. Marron is such a ditz. _

"What number is he, Marron?" Krillin whispered harshly, "Mr. 6,000?"

She looked up sharply, before bursting into tears.

"He's the one I love," she cried, "you left me."

"Look who's talking, Marron." Krillin replied icily. "I was going to get you the Mermaid's tear, but decided against it. You left me for a guy in a red sports car!"

Mako was getting furious. "How dare you accuse my girlfriend of that."

"Listen, my friends & I came here for the dragonball, not to run into ditzy exes and their new victims." Krillin replied getting a little irritated.

"Look, small fry, if you want her back, you'll have to face my denizens of the deep!" Mako said, getting just as irritated as Krillin, he was reaching for his duel disk when Marron stopped him.

"Mako, let me duel him. Your monsters like me, and won't let me lose." Marron said.

The ocean duelist shook his head, he kissed her lightly. "I'll back you up, if something bad were to happen." Mako replied, strapping the disk onto Marron's left arm.

"Let's duel Krillin!" Marron cried. "No, you're going to duel against another." Yugi stated. The second Game King looked at Goku, _Why don't you duel against her. She seems like a simple opponent._ Yugi thought, his thoughts easily read by Goku.

Goku smirked, "Let's go Marron."

Marron looked up at the tall Saiyan, "Why are you dueling me?"

"Because we want the Dragonball and Yugi thinks that you'll be a good opponent for me." Goku replied, nonchalantly.

They begin the duel. Goku is surprised at Marron's skill.

"I summon 'weird looking hunk holding a pointy-thing in his hand' (Legendary Fisherman) to the field!" Marron cried "And I throw down five cards on their pictures!"

Goku summons a monster and…

_AAG: THE DUEL IS ON! (Gets mind crushed by Yami _and_ beaten to a pulp by Paikuhan, Yami then watches the duel between Goku and Marron. The former Millennium Spirit watches, in disgust, how Marron treats her cards.)_

Yugi watches Goku & Marron's duel. He could somewhat sense Atemu's presence. He chuckles slightly, echoing the Pharaoh's thoughts _Who is she & why the heck is she dueling??_

"I attack your legendary fisherman with my Blazing Impachi! Your Monster dies!" Goku cried.

Marron chuckled, "I don't know. These cards disagree! I activate, Circle with a star inside it, (Spellbinding Circle) and lightning boltz (Raigeki)!"

Goku sweat drops, but doesn't let it show.

_Paikuhan: the duel changes hands each turn. But pretty soon it's all over ._

Unfortunately, for Marron, Goku has assembled all 5 parts of Exodia (A/N: Please don't ask how this is possible)

Marron shrieks in terror as the giant monster appears from nowhere and fires a blast at her monsters.

"Look," Mako said glaring at Goku, "I don't know who you are, or why you're after this ball. I want to know how you ended up with Exodia!"

Goku, ever so calm and innocent, replied "Yugi let me look through his cards to see which ones I wanted for my deck…

Flash back sequence

"Ok Goku, my grandpa let me bring all of these cards along so that I could train you in duel monsters." Yugi said smiling. Goku nodded, "don't you need one of these duel disk thingies?" he asked.

"Yes, but you can borrow mine until Bulma can figure out a way to capsulize duel disks for everyone." Yugi replied smirking. "But anyway, what cards do you want in your deck?"

Goku takes a look through all of the cards Yugi brought along. He couldn't really decide on which ones until he laid eyes on "Exodia, the Forbidden One" and "Right Arm of the Forbidden One"

"How about these two?" the Saiyan asks, holding the two cards up.

Yugi takes a look at the cards. He sighed sadly, "Those two cards won't do you any good. Goku, Exodia is a monster that can only be summoned if you have all five special cards. Unfortunately, thanks to Weevil Underwood throwing the cards overboard I lost three of them forever. They all would have disappeared if it wasn't for Joey jumping in and saving two of them."

"Yugi, I don't think you should let go of Exodia so quickly. Who knows those three missing cards might turn up sooner than you think, and could possibly be closer than you think." Goku said hoping to reassure the young king of games.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked looking up from the cards.

The Saiyan laid three cards face down in front of Yugi. "flip each one of them up and see."

Yugi gasped as he flipped each card over. "I don't believe this!" he said in a whisper.

Tears were in his eyes.

Joey watched the whole exchange, "Goku, how did you get the three cards? I thought they sunk to the bottom of the ocean." He asked.

TBC

_Yami Yugi: How did Goku end up holding the three missing pieces of Exodia?_

_Paikuhan: Will Mako and Marron join our heroes._

_AAG: What about Ishizu and Piccolo, where are they?_

_Find out in the next episode of Yu-gi-oh Z!_


	9. Revelations

Yu-gi-oh Z!

Episode 9:

Revelations.

_Marron: Previously on… uh… what's this called again?_

_Yami Yugi: What are you doing here? This is my job. Dismisses the urge to MC (Mind Crush) the ditzy woman, after he realizes she has no brain cells. Previously on Yugioh Z!: Rebecca comforts Yugi all night. The next morning, Joey and Tristan get into a fight as the two Saiyans watch. _

_AAG2: Gohan gets excited and joined in Joey and Tristan's fight. The two duelists are knocked unconscious by Gohan's MASENKO-HA! _

_Paikuhan: Gohan goes back into the capsule house and gets the Senzu Beans. Joey and Tristan are both healed. Meanwhile on King Kai's Planet, Mahado was perfecting a combo of Afterworld Warp and Millennium Kaioken! When King Kai saw Afterworld Warp he realized he had trained Mahado five thousand years ago. _

_Yami Yugi: Mokuba has the dragon radar and our heroes find out that the Dragonball is in the Gulf of Mexico._

_AAG2: Mako Tsunami and his girlfriend Marron find the 5 star Dragonball while swimming in the Gulf. Uh-oh Marron, Krillin's back and he's not happy. Mako wants to duel Krillin for Marron, but Marron steps in and wants to duel Krillin. Yugi convinces Krillin to let Goku duel for him. _

_Yami Yugi: Goku wins with Exodia! How did he get all five special cards? Find out today on Yu-gi-oh Z! _

Still in flash back from Episode 8

Yugi gasped as he flipped each card over. "I don't believe this!" he said in a whisper.

Tears were in his eyes.

Joey watched the whole exchange, "Goku, how did you get the three cards? I thought they sunk to the bottom of the ocean." He asked, idly shuffling his deck.

The Saiyan smirked, "they didn't sink Joey. The cards drifted on until they washed up on Master Roshi's island. Surprisingly they weren't damaged too much. They must have had some sort of protection on them. Master Roshi gave them to me."

"Wait… you mean that sick pervert actually duels?" Tea asked. She was still a little wary of the Turtle Hermit. Ever since he tried to touch her breasts she was on her guard.

Goku shook his head, "No, he was going to trade them for some porno, but something kept stopping him…

Flashback

_Happened during the night between episodes 1 & 2._

"Goku," Master Roshi said after sparring with his Saiyan ex-student, "I found these cards on the beach, and wanted to trade them for some magazines, but I can't, so I'll give them to you."

Goku was a little taken aback. "Why can't you trade them?" the saiyan asked, after drinking down a three-liter bottle of lemonade. He had let Gohan train with Piccolo for the upcoming Tenkai'ichi Budokai

Master Roshi shivered. "Goku, when I try to trade them, a ghostly presence comes out of them and stops me."

Goku looked at his teacher "A ghost? What did this ghost look like?" he asked incredulously. "I don't remember much. But his hair was spiky, kind of like yours, but it had three colors. Red tips, mostly black with golden bangs. Three of his bangs stood straight up, framing the black. I've never seen him before. He seemed really powerful; his eyes were a mix of Crimson & Amethyst. I hope he's happy that I'm giving these cards to you Goku, hopefully you can use them."

End flashback

Yugi chuckled looking up into the sky. "Master Roshi met Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi replied. "It isn't surprising that my other self would protect the cards." He shook his head wistful. "Duel Monsters always was his favorite game."

"Goku," Tea said, "to summon Exodia, you need those three cards, plus the two Yugi has. If you summon Exodia during a duel, you win."

End flashback sequence from episodes 8 & 9

"So," Marron's ditzy voice rang out, shattering Yugi's thoughts. "Who do you want to bring back to life?"

"The Pharaoh, my other self." Yugi replied.

The blue haired ditz was still confused. "You're not dead, so why would you wish yourself back to life?"

Rebecca, who had been relaxing during Goku's first duel, had to resist the urge to kill Marron.

"We're not wishing _Yugi_ back to life; we're finding the dragonballs to bring _the Pharaoh_ back." She said, barely hiding her irritation. "They may look identical, but the Pharaoh has a deeper voice, is taller and has three golden bangs that frame the black part of his hair. He's also the one _Tea_ is in love with!"

Krillin wasn't surprised, "Yugi, Rebecca, stop wasting your time with her. Her brain is as powerful as an orange. She won't understand anything you say to her." He said icily.

Marron shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "You don't know me!" she cried, burying her head into Mako's chest. "I loved you Krillin, but some other and better guys came along. I couldn't choose who I loved more. So I went with them. Mako and I met later on, and I knew he was the one I am meant to be with."

_Yami Yugi: While Marron confessed her feelings for the ocean duelist: On King Kai's planet Mahado had his own confession to make._

King Kai gasped, "Mahado! I knew I met you before. About 5,000 years ago, you lost a duel against Bakura. I trained you until you were needed by Atemu. I guess I haven't seen you in so long, I've forgotten about you."

Mahado shook his head. Ever since the three arrived on this planet, the Dark Magician had had a strange sense of dejavu.

"You remember me don't you?" King Kai asked, going over to him.

"Barely, but…" Mahado answered "I remember being freed from my body and ending up on this long road. I could feel a force drawing me towards your planet."

"You were pretty beaten up when you landed here the first time. Bubbles had to carry you to my house. Gregory helped nurse you back to health." King Kai said softly as if reliving a long lost memory…

Flashback

"Where am I?" Mahado asked, looking around. He had been searching for sign that this was the afterlife, but this was quite unlike anything he had been expecting. _Is this what the inside of a stone slab is like?_ He thought following a line of clouds to a huge pagoda. The wait wasn't long. Once inside the building, each cloud turned into a person who waited fearfully in front of a huge desk. Mahado looked up at the huge red ogre seated behind the desk.

"You go above." He said to one soul, "and you go below". King Enma stamped papers with two different symbols. This happened about ten different times until it was Mahado's turn to stand in front of king Enma.

"Mahado, you must go along Snake Way to train with the lord of worlds. This is not your time. Unlike the other souls, you'll be heading back to earth when you are summoned by Atemu." _As the Magus of Illusion._ Mahado thought. King Enma pointed out the direction Mahado would take. The ex-High Priest suddenly felt very weak, as if all his energy was drained. He could feel the huge gashes along his body. Hoping to save his ba Mahado transformed into the Dark Magician and started down the long winding road.

_That little demon doesn't realize I'm not in good health. _ Mahado thought flying along the road. The trip took three days, the Dark Magician was barely able to fly straight. The wounds criss-crossing his body made walking the million miles out of the question.

Three long days pass, and Mahado made it to the tail. Just when he thought his ba was empty, he felt a force pulling him upwards. Unresisting Mahado just let it drag him skyward. He fell into a deep sleep…

Until he landed face first in the grass on King Kai's planet. Startled awake, and in serious agony Mahado could barely lift his head to look into King Kai's glasses-covered eyes.

"Well, they never are this beaten up when they come here. Bubbles, help me carry him into the house." King Kai said lifting Mahado up off the ground. Bubbles carried the Dark Magician into the house, both were oblivious to the blood stains on the grass.

Bubbles chortled worriedly. "Bubbles? He's already dead, so he can't die on us." King Kai said, hoping to sooth his pet. "Gregory, come here!"

A grasshopper, Gregory, flew into the house and landed on the table. "You called, King Kai?"

King Kai nodded, "He's sick, can you help me nurse him back to health?"

Gregory nodded, "I'll do my best."

Mahado awoke the next morning, very startled to see three unfamiliar faces staring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, finding it a struggle to get up.

"Friends, who can help you." King Kai replied. "But to receive my help, you must pass, the test!"

"What test? I don't even know where I am." Mahado sputtered.

Gregory chuckled, shaking his head. "You're at King Kai's place. The test is easy, you just have to make him" the grasshopper pointed at king Kai "laugh at one of your jokes."

Mahado sweatdropped at this. _Laugh at one of my jokes. Ok, now what? What did Mana use to find funny?_

It was a struggle, but Mahado came up with something.

After catching Bubbles and smacking Gregory in the head, King Kai taught him Afterworld Warp.

End Flashback

"But master," Mana said incredulously, "you never told us. Why?"

"Because apprentice, I was sworn to secrecy." Mahado replied. (A/N: I just had to put that in. Some Senseis swear their students to secrecy about certain things.)

"He was only allowed to tell Atemu that he had trained in the afterworld. I didn't want people to know that I was training students at the time. Besides, Pharaoh, when you summoned the Dark Magician, he would leave to fight for you." King Kai replied.

"But it has been so long, and with everything else that had gone on, you kind of drifted out my memory." He added.

_Paikuhan: Back at the beach, our heroes were taking a break from their quest. Bulma, Tea, Rebecca and Mai were enjoying the last few rays of the sun. Yugi was training Goku in Duel Monsters while Krillin was fighting with Joey & Tristan. Mokuba was playing with Gohan. _

"Yugi," Mako said, motioning to the game king. Yugi surrendered the duel to Goku and went over to him.

"What is it Mako?" Yugi asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"You might need this." Mako replied, tossing him the 5-star ball. "One of these days we'll have a rematch."

Yugi dove for the dragonball as a volleyball player dives to spike the ball over the net.

"If we're successful Mako, you'll have that rematch… with Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi replied.

"But what about wishing your dad back to life?" Joey asked getting away from Tristan and Krillin.

"I'll find him someday, on my own. I'm not looking for a quick fix." Mako replied as he and Marron boarded their ship, and took off for seas unknown.

"Talk about determined. Mako won't give up his search." Yugi stated.

"So, Yuge, where do you think our search will take us?" Joey asked

"Who knows Joey, the sky's the limit." Yugi replied chuckling.

Tea watched. _Only five more, until we get to see you again, my love._ She thought, holding the cartouche over her heart.

_AAG2: Yugi and crew now have two Dragonballs, what adventures are in store for our heroes?_

_Find out in the next exciting episode of Yu-gi-oh Z! _


	10. Training, a fight, Yugi's Kamehameha

Yu-gi-oh Z!

Episode 10:

Training, a fight, an accidental kiss,

Yugi Mutou's first Kamehameha.

_Yami Yugi: Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z! Goku reveals the actual fate of Exodia. The three missing cards were protected by a chuckles softly spirit, who refused to let the cards be traded for dirty magazines. _

_Paikuhan: to no avail Yugi and Rebecca try to tell Marron why they need the dragonballs, but it is a lost cause._

_AAG: At King Kai's Mahado has something he has to say… He had been trained by King Kai after his deadly duel with Bakura. _

_YY: Mako and Marron hand Yugi the five-star ball, and leave for parts unknown. _

_Now with two of the seven dragonballs Yugi and co wonder where their adventures will take them next._

"Yugi, you trained me this card game. So, why don't I train you?" Goku smiled. Joey chuckled looking at the shocked and amazed expression on the Game Prince's face.

Yugi imagined himself doing a Kamehameha and blasting both Freiza and Cell back down to HFIL.

day dream sequence

"_heh heh heh, stupid fool, you think those cards will save you from my full power?" Frieza cackled. Yugi grimaced, but with an Atemu-like smirk he set his deck back in its case. He then leaned forward while cupping his hands _

"_Ka-…" Yugi starts to say, focusing his energy, "me…"_

_Frieza blinks, he starts laughing "You don't even know what you're doing. I'll kill you and then kill the saiyan that was supposed to kill me. PREPARE TO DIE!" Frieza cries beginning his attack. _

"_Ha… ME… HA!" Yugi finished, blasting Frieza and then Cell back into HFIL._

"_The cards might not have, but I think I have just beaten you." Yugi replied chuckling. _Thanks for training me Goku,_ Yugi thought. _That was fun

end day dream sequence

_Paikuhan: In HFIL Darkness was starting to make its move._

"I want my revenge on that Saiyan!" Freeza raged. He didn't care if anyone was listening. If anyone was, they would probably be annoyed.

"Will you just shut up?!" ex-high priest of Darkness Akhenadin shouted.

"I don't care who this 'saiyan' you want to kill is, but why can't you just admit that you lost and deal with it."

_Zorc,_ Akhenadin muttered under his breath,_ this lunatic is a spoiled brat._

'Akhenadin' Zorc replied, 'you can use him to our advantage'

_What? My lord, what do you mean by that?_ Akhenadin asked

"Foolish mortal," Zorc replied through his avatar, thief king Bakura, "Find some way to be resurrected, and then use him as your assistant. Offer him things he can not refuse, like the death of that saiyan. He'll be like one of the monsters that we use to duel with."

_But of course, don't keep that promise. _Zorc added smugly. _We wouldn't want anyone to think we can be trusted._

"Such is not our way, my lord." Akhenadin replied, nodding in understanding.

_Annoying Announcer Guy: While Zorc wanted to entice Freeza into joining his cause, back on earth, Piccolo and his girlfriend Ishizu Ishtar were engaged in an all out brawl. _

"I'm not going to go easy on you, because you're a woman." Piccolo smirked, ripping off and throwing away his duel disk. "It's time to show you what a real fight is like. Prepare to meet hell, woman."

Ishizu smirked, getting into a fighting stance. "I've faced many opponents, Piccolo. You will be no different."

"But this time," the Namekian remarked, "you won't have your monsters to protect you."

She took the first move, striking at him. Piccolo chuckled and dodged her attack, "you're too slow. Eat this!" he cried, preparing for his signature move.

"SPECIAL…… BEAM…….CANNON!" he cried firing his ki at her.

Ishizu rolled out of the way, laughing as the beam whizzed past her and into an unsuspecting green-haired boy.

Niether combatant noticed a pair of yellow glasses with a beetle at the center fly up, nor did they hear the death scream the boy cried as he was vaporized.

"Was that it?" Ishizu asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Heh, woman, that was nothing. I was just testing you." Piccolo smirked.

"Really?" Ishizu asked, not really impressed. "Let's continue this."

And the fight was on!

_Yami Yugi: At Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba was still fuming at the loss of his duel disk. He was torn between wanting to kill Mokuba for lending the disk to Bulma, and the knowledge that if he did kill Mokuba, he would probably become suicidal._

"Mokuba, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Seto cried in rage. He knew he would regret killing his brother, if he tried. Still nothing would temp his rage.

"So you're going to kill your own brother?" Vegeta asked, holding a half-devoured _Great Moth_ in his hands. (A/N: Vegeta isn't devouring the card, he's consuming the actual monster.)

"Look, that's none of your business. He gave my disk to Capsule corp, and the idiot scientist's cat took it apart!" Seto replied icily.

Vegeta chuckled, "that's funny, you're mad at the way I train aren't you?"

Quickly finishing off the Great Moth. The Saiyan was unaffected by the monster's poisons.

"You train with duel monsters?" Seto asked, hiding his incredulousness.

"Yes, Some of the strongest Monsters make the best opponents, others …" Vegeta replies, holding up Great Moth's wing tip.

Seto shivered in revulsion, "others, you snack on? LEAVE MY BLUE EYES ALONE! Eat her and you will DIE!" he raged. (A/N: BEWD is female, because her original holder/vessel, is Set's girlfriend Kisara)

Vegeta scoffed, "She's one of my favorites. Taking her down is like fighting you."

Seto shook his head. _Phew_

"So what are you doing here, Vegeta?" Seto asked, hoping to get this meeting over with. He wished that Kisara was reborn.

Vegeta took a seat across from Seto, he leaned his head closer so that he could divulge some information to make their partnership last longer.

But just as the Saiyan Prince was about to give away some of CapsuleCorp's secrets…

"Am I disturbing ze two of you?" Siegfried Lloyd asked, coming into the room.

He startled Vegeta enough for the Saiyan Prince not to realize that his lips had met with Seto's. (A/N: Not a Yaoi fic, but I could easily see Siegfried doing something like this. Inspired by SSJGarfield's pic "Vegeta and Kaiba Kiss Kiss")

"What the hell?" Seto asked, forcefully pushing Vegeta away. "Don't EVER Kiss me Again!" he raged, wiping his mouth.

Vegeta raged, "Fool, do you think I planned on kissing you? Some idiot interrupted what I was going to tell you."

"Let's duel, heir Kaiba, heir Vegeta." Siegfried smirked, knowing he had an advantage over them.

"If you're going to play that silly card game, then count me out!" Vegeta scoffed. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Bulma had agreed to a partnership with KaibaCorp in the first place.

"You mean, you don't want a chance to train, heir Vegeta?" Siegfried asked, hassling Vegeta as he did Seto.

Vegeta felt rage well up inside him. The Pink-haired freak was going to die, and soon.

Seto wished that Seigfried would play "Mystical Moon". He would love to see the pink haired freak meet king Yenma.

_Paikuhan: While Siegfried was tempting fate, back at the beach. Goku was showing Yugi how to do a Kamehameha. _

"Yugi, sometimes your duel monsters won't be able to protect you. In those times, it helps to be able to pull off a Kamehameha." Goku said, showing Yugi the stances. Yugi mimicked them.

"Ka…" Yugi shouted while moving his hands into position

"Me…"

"Ha…"

"Me…"

"Ha!" he cupped his hands together hoping to shoot out a blast. To his surprise a little ball of white light shot out from between his hands.

Yugi gasped as the white light shot out and over the ocean. "I did that?" he asked incredulously.

Goku nodded, "yep, your first kamemeah (sp?)wave. It'll take time for you to master the technique, but don't worry. You'll get it. Watch this."

Facing the open ocean Goku fired a stronger Kamehameha. "We can train more later on. Just be careful and don't fire one off in the capsule house." Goku said, before it got too late.

Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba's faces were plastered against the window watching the training session.

"Wow, You did it Yuge!" Joey cried.

"Man," Tristan added "that was so cool!"

Mokuba watched in silent amazement.

_AAG: Meanwhile on King Kai's planet._

"Atemu, Yugi did it." King Kai smiled. His antennae flicked in Earth's direction. Atemu was curious, "Aibou did what King Kai?" the Pharaoh asked stopping his Millennium Kaioken.

"Yugi pulled off his first Kamehameha! Goku is training him. Don't worry, Goku was my best student. Your friends are in good hands." Atemu had to trust the Kai's words.

_Yugi's growing up._ He thought silently.

Suddenly three visitors crash landed on King Kai's planet.

_Paikuhan: While King Kai has company, back on earth, Mokuba is having a horrible time sleeping._

The younger Kaiba tossed and turned, muttering incoherent words as he slept.

_Yami Yugi: What do these visitors want with King Kai?Also why is Mokuba having trouble sleeping?_

_AAG: Will Siegfried meet the same fate as Pegasus?_

_Paikuhan: Where is the next Dragonball? Find out the answers to this and more _

_Next Time in _

_Yu-gi-oh Z!_


	11. In training

Yu-gi-oh Z!

Episode 11:

In training.

_Yami Yugi: Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z! Yugi learned the Kamehameha. A plot is brewing in HFIL, while King Kai gets three new visitors._

_Annoying announcer guy: Ishizu is being schooled by Piccolo, however his Special Beam Cannon missed Ishizu and sent a bug scurrying to meet its maker. Siegfried Lloyd is also on the undetermined fate list when he accidentally made Seto and Vegeta kiss. __**Thinks to himself**__ boy would Bulma not like that. __**Is then mind crushed by Yami and sent to HFIL by Paikuhan**_

_Paikuhan: A plot is being made in HFIL. What is it, who was that bug, and who are King Kai's visitors? Find out these answers and more on this episode of Yu-gi-oh Z!_

"You go below," King Yenma said, brooking no opposition. He stamped the kanji for hell on a piece of paper.

Weevil Underwood gasped, the last thing he knew some light was coming straight at him.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why are you sending me 'below'?"

King Yenma chuckled, "do you really need a reason why?" he asked, flipping a page in the "who's who" book. A huge scroll of paper rolled out of the book. Weevil picked up the edge of it and read "LEAST POPULAR CHARACTER IN YU-GI-OH!", "should have died when he challenged Yami in revenge." everything on that list were reasons that Yu-Gi-Oh fans had to kill him.

"This isn't fair!" Weevil cried. King Yenma got up from behind his desk,

"I'm NOT going below, because, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

He shook his giant head, he reached behind Weevil and grabbed him in the classic Yenmalock. "Duel or no duel, Weevil, you're going below." He replied.

"take him away." He motioned for two little ogres to come and take him away.

Weevil screamed as he was carried down to HFIL. "Somehow I'll come back to life. I always seem to. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!"

_Back to work,_ the giant red ogre thought, stamping papers with either heaven or hell.

_Yami Yugi: As Weevil finally met his end, On King Kai's planet three visitors have arrived. _

"You still are taking on newbies North Kai?" the lord of the southern galaxy asked, eyeing the three Egyptians.

Atemu and his magicians were taking a break from King Kai's training to duel each other,

"Pharaoh, feel the wrath of Dark Magician Girl." Mana cried, transforming into her ka. Atemu smirked, as he powered up the Millennium Kaioken. _Let's see how this works with the cards._ He thought, glowing a cool red. "Sorry Mana, not this time. I summon Magician's Valkryia!" The Pharaoh was amazed as his monster's attack & defense points rose.

"My Pharaoh, sorry, but I'm over twice as powerful as that spellcaster." Mana smirked, Mahado, who had been perfecting his 'Afterworld Warp', smirked at his apprentice and love, and also at his king and best friend.

"Actually, you two are at a stalemate." The Dark Magician said as he walked over to them.

Dark Magician Girl and Atemu glanced at him with curious expressions on their faces.

"Master," Dark Magician Girl asked, "What do you mean a stale mate?"

"For one thing, Mana, when Magician's Valkryia is on the field you can't choose a spellcaster to attack." Mahado explained.

"those guys don't seem to be like your other student, if anyone can call you a teacher that is, Goku. He can fight, but those three just seem weaker." East Kai jeered.

North (king) Kai gave East Kai a death glare. "Hey, don't be so rude. My students might not be Saiyans, but they're just as powerful. Earth needs them, just as it needs Goku.

By the way, why are you three on my planet?"

"The Grand Kai needs to see all four of us." West Kai replied.

"But since you've got disciples, you might as well bring them along."

_Paikuhan: Meanwhile on the Grand Kai's planet the higher Kai was restless._

"Man, what a drag! All of these tournaments, same old story. If those four guys don't come back I'll lose it!" He said to no one in particular, pacing around the arena.

Completely bored he looked up into the sky. _ 'bout time! If those four were any later then, well forget that. They're here._

"What's up Grand Kai?" South Kai asked. Mana, Mahado, and Atemu glanced around their new surroundings. North Kai let the three Egyptians go off exploring. Mana chuckled, transformed into her Ka, and flew off, beckoning her friends to chase her.

"Wait Mana!" Atemu commanded. Turning to Mahado he ordered "Mahado, transform into the Dark Magician and find Mana." _Honestly you two need sometime alone. _He added silently, exploring on his own.

Atemu knew his magicians would enjoy time to themselves. Mana was diving and darting in intricate patterns, little knowing, or caring that, her only pursuer was Mahado. So lost was she in the thrill of exploratory flight. She dropped out of the sky for a few moments to search for hiding places. Something within her told her to find somewhere to hide, her master was chasing her. Giggling like a schoolgirl Mana found a huge vase near the arena's entrance. Without any hesitation she jumped in, and crouched down, making as little noise as possible.

Mahado chased Mana relentlessly. _The Pharaoh ordered me to find you, my apprentice._ He sent, hoping that would draw his apprentice out from hiding. Mana sent no reply. She was toying with him, and thoroughly enjoying it. Mahado smirked as he gently landed near the vases at the arena's entrance.

"Hmm…" The Dark Magician said nonchalantly, striding past some of the vases. Some vases he would tip and release testing them to see how quickly they settled. He didn't have to tip the vase on the right side of the entrance, he sensed her presence. He stood before it, "Come out Mana!" he commanded. Mana giggled, peeking her head out of the vase.

"You always find me, master." Mana said, shaking her head while hiding a sly impish smile.

"Mana, the Pharaoh ordered me to find you." Mahado replied, transforming back into his regular form.

Mana nodded, "But master, King Kai let us explore this new place. Surely he outranks the Pharaoh." Mahado was aghast, _how could she be so blasphemous? Atemu is our best friend, but he is also the Pharaoh, and deserves our reverence and devotion. _He thought.

Before he could reprimand Mana, the Dark Magician Girl had pounced on him. "Maybe, he just wanted to be left alone." She said, stroking his face with her fingertips. "Or, he wanted us to have some time alone. You should relax, master." She added, before taking his lips with hers. _Atemu may be the pharaoh, but he is still our best friend. _She sent, _Relax and enjoy._ Mahado's face flushed. _Pharaoh, please forgive me, but you can wait. _He thought as he deepened Mana's kiss.

From the shadows, Atemu watched the scene unfold. Suppressing a very smug grin he replied. _It's about time you two finally had some privacy. I'll meet you two later. Mana, we still have that duel to finish. Ja'ne!_

"I'm not a god." Atemu said leaving his magicians. "We're friends." He took the scenery in. Imagining how his duel with Seto Kaiba would have been if they had dueled in this arena. "It's similar, yet Slypher could battle Obelisk with room to move around." He whispered. _Never the less, I would still have defeated you, Kaiba! _ Part of him wondered how Tea would react to the view. It was breathtaking.

_AAG: While Atemu was lost in his little daydreams, and Mana was getting it on with Mahado; back on earth, Mokuba was unusually quiet. _

The young Kaiba barely touched his dinner. "You okay, Mokuba?" Bulma asked. "You've hardly eaten anything. What's wrong?" Mokuba shook his head, "It's just, I had a dream where… you know how Seto killed Pegasus?" he asked. Everyone nodded, "well, in this dream, he sent Vegeta after me. Bulma, no offence, but your lover scares me. He killed me for giving you Seto's duel disk."

Goku and Yugi had come inside from practicing. "What's going on guys?" the Saiyan asked. "Goku, Mokuba is scared." Chi chi said, while getting Goku a plateful of food. Mokuba walked over to Goku, "Can I trust you?" he asked. The Saiyan warrior nodded. Mokuba was about to tell him about his dream when the Saiyan silenced him.

"Mokuba, let me see your dream." He said placing his hand on Mokuba's head.

start dream sequence

"_Mokuba! How could you do this to me, your own brother?" Seto raged. He flung his laptop at him. Mokuba ducked, startled at this. _

"_What did I do Seto?" he asked innocently. _

_Seto gave him a blood chilling death-glare. "This." He said, handing Mokuba part of his dueldisk. _

"_What the hell were you thinking, stealing my duel-disk, and giving it to a potential rival?!" _

_Mokuba recognized the look in his brother's eyes. It was the same look he had when Yami had defeated him in Death-T level 4. It was as if Yami's Mind Crush had worn off. "Mokuba, you've betrayed me in the worst way, but our company has a new discipline policy. You see, if someone betrays me. They have to deal with my business partner, Vegeta." Seto snapped his fingers, when Vegeta appeared Mokuba fled in pure terror. Seto watched him flee, looking at Vegeta he smirked. "Kill him." Vegeta smirked, 'No problem Kaiba.' _

_The Saiyan prince hunted Mokuba down, like a cat to a mouse. "Come out Mokuba, I won't hurt you…" he laughed. He sensed Mokuba's ki, laughing maniacally he found him quivering behind Domino High. _

"_Say goodbye Mokuba!" Vegeta cackled "Galic Gun!" firing a ki blast from his finger._

_Mokuba was vaporized. _

End main dream sequence

"Mokuba, Seto killed himself after he had you murdered by Vegeta." Goku said softly. Mokuba had tears in his eyes, "But Goku, that wasn't in my dream." He hugged the Saiyan, "Mokuba," Goku replied, hugging the younger Kaiba as if he were hugging Gohan. "That was the last image in your mind when you woke up this morning." Tears were flowing down Mokuba's cheeks, as he buried his face in Goku's gi.

_Yami Yugi: While Goku comforted the younger Kaiba, at KaibaCorp, Seto's meeting with Vegeta had ended…_

"What am I going to do with you Mokie?" Seto asked, he was shocked when Dr. Briefs had his duel-disk. Vegeta smirked, "I could get rid of him for you." He said nonchalantly.

The look on Seto's face said it all, "Vegeta," he said in a icy tone, "what The HELL ARE YOU THINKING???"

"you should listen to him _heir_ Kaiba." Siegfried Lloyd spoke up, "heir Mokuba did betray you by giving your duel disk to CapsuleCorp. Who knows, they might come up with a better copy, and because of that ultimately buyout your company. You don't want to lose your company again, don't you?"

Kaiba gave Siegfried a death glare. "Mokuba is still my brother! You harm him, and you'll suffer a fate worse than death!"

"So, you put your brother above your company?" The Saiyan prince asked, "by the way, aren't we _partners?_"

"We may be business partners, but let's get one thing straight. Kill my brother, and our partnership is over!" Kaiba replied, showing Vegeta the door. "However, if you still want to kill someone, Kill that pink haired freak." Vegeta smirked, "I'll think about it, but watch yourself Kaiba, one false move and…" a small ball of light came out from Vegeta's fingers. "you could be the target of this." He chuckled as he left.

_Paikuhan: With the new death threat looming over Seto Kaiba's head, in HFIL the pissed off former villains have another annoyance to deal with._

"Well, well, well, it's about time you showed up!" Yami Bakura sarcastically said, throwing Weevil into the bloody lake. Zorc chuckled, and with a flick of a finger levitated the insect duelist. Weevil tried to run off, but Zorc's smaller dragon head had him paralyzed (A/N: see Shonen Jump, and YGO MW #6, currently not published yet)

"Now now, my avatar, we can't have an important piece of our plan tossed away like rubbish." Zorc commanded, bringing Weevil over to the group.

"I sent this fool to the Shadow realm when he tried to steal the Millennium Items, and now he's a part of our plan? What in Anubis's name are you planning?" Yami Bakura growled.

"It's simple," Zorc replied needling Bakura, "that fool always has a way of returning to life, so when he's resurrected Frieza will follow. One thing that the pharaoh cherished were his friends, especially his host and his reincarnated queen. According to sources, who shall remain nameless, the pharaoh's host and their friends are searching for things called Dragonballs in hopes that they can bring the pharaoh back to life. The Saiyan you want to kill, Frieza, is helping them. Let him help them, but when the time is right, Weevil will be resurrected…"

_AAG: Back on Grand Kai's planet, Mahado & Mana have just finished making out, and Mana's dueling Atemu._

"Now, Pharaoh-sama, where were we?" Mana chuckles. She transforms into her ka, and fires at Atemu's Magician's Valkyria. Her attack is rebuffed. "Magician's Valkyria has a special ability. Mana, with her on my side of the field, all of my spellcasters are safe from your attack!" _Millennium Kaioken!_ Atemu whispered, using his new technique to power up his monsters Attack & Defense points. Mana gasped as she was defeated.

"Hey! I'm stronger than her! What happened??" Atemu smirked, helping her up.

"Apparently the Millennium Kaioken doubles the attack and defense of my monsters. Making even Kuriboh tougher to defeat."

The Grand Kai was watching Atemu & Mana's duel. "North Kai, what's goin' down with those two?" he asked. "They're dueling, again!" King Kai replied, "when I'm not training them, they duel each other. I don't know, but Atemu is known as the King of Games. He can take on anyone and kick their sorry butts."

North Kai explains what duels are, and while he's speaking the Grand Kai gets an Idea…

_Yami Yugi: What's his idea? And what is Zorc's plan? All of these questions and more will be revealed Next Time _

_AAG: On Yu-gi-oh Z!_


	12. On earth as it is in heaven

Normal 0 false false false EN-US JA X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Yu-gi-oh Z!

Episode 12:

On earth, as it is in heaven.

_Yami Yugi: Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z!: Weevil Underwood finally meets his end, _

_Paikuhan: or so we think, Yami! Mokuba's fearing for his life, Goku sees his dream, and tells Mokuba that Seto would commit suicide if he, Mokuba, was killed. Seto and Vegeta threaten each other with death over this. _

_AAG: The Grand Kai calls all four of the Kais to his planet, he's bored with all of the fighting tournaments and needs something new…_

_Unfortunantly in HFIL Zorc is planning a hostile take over bid. He needs both Freiza and Weevil to implement it._

_Yami Yugi: Yugi is practicing the Kamehameha, yet questions remain, what and where is the next Dragonball._

_Find out the answers to this and more _

_Paikuhan: today on_

_AAG: Yu-gi-oh Z!_

"Let's spice things up a bit." The Grand Kai said after listening to King Kai's explanation. "We can use this Duelin' thing, but fighting with cards is dullsville…"

It wasn't long at all until word of a new kind of tournament was spreading like wildfire throughout all realms of the afterlife.

"hey, you two, up here!" The Grand Kai shouts to Mana & Mahado. The two magicians take Atemu and fly up to the Grand Kai.

The three Egyptians bow before him.

"Hey, relax guys. Thanks for the respect thing, but it's thanks to you guys that the new tournament is on. Change into your monster forms, yo." Grand Kai said. Mana and Mahado started to transform into Dark Magician & DMG, they didn't notice the Grand Kai's power overcome and consume them.

After the transformation, Mana and Mahado noticed they were in different forms.

"Grand Kai, how is this possible? I'm the Sorceror of Dark Magic, and Mana is Magician's Valkyria." Mahado asked,

"Simple, man, I've increased your power levels. Yeah, you can change into DM & DMG anytime, but if the situation needs it, change into these guys." The grand Kai chuckles "besides, these two are more powerful." 

Mana wasn't going to complain. Magician's Valkyria might not be as strong as her ka, but what she lacked in direct attack powers, she made up in her special abilities.

_Dueling is simple, you just have to take your opponent's lifepoints down to zero. Somehow I don't think that all of these people, and other creatures, here would be interested in a card game._ Atemu mused.

_Yami Yugi: A few hours later word of a tournament was spreading across the realms of the afterlife, meanwhile on earth, rumors of a new kind of Tenkai'ichi budokai were spreading like wildfire. _

"I guess the next Dragonball is at the World Tournament." Mokuba said, closing his laptop. "I came across an ad for a new tournament, a combination of duel monsters and the Tenkai'ichi Budokai. Here, see it for yourselves." He reopened his laptop.

_The new World Tournement will be in two weeks. This tournement will be all tag team matches. The teams must have one duelist and one fighter. Sign up online to secure your spot. It's a Winners take all, Bragging Rights, $6 million, and a small round orange ball with two red-orange stars on it. _

"The World Tournement stage?" Bulma asked, "we know where that is right, guys?" her gaze shifted to Goku, Chi chi, and the other Z-fighters. They nodded. The duelists weren't sure.

"We're going to have to divide into teams" Tea stated. "I wonder if we'll recognize anyone else in the tournement."

Yugi nodded, "we probably will."

A few minutes later, the teams were decided.

Goku & Yugi, Krillin & Joey, Gohan & Rebecca, Chi chi & Mai, Yamcha & Tea.

"We're agreed, that if one of our teams wins we'll split the prize money?" Bulma asked. Everyone nodded. At that, Mokuba entered their names.

_Paikuhan: in the living world, two weeks pass. In the Egyptian realm of Other World the rest of Atemu's priests, including the pharaoh Akhnamkhanen were perfecting their…_

_Yami Yugi: dueling skills._

"I summon Spiria!" High Priestess Isis cried as her ka materialized. Priest Set gasped, Pharaoh Akhnamkhanen chuckled from his place on the throne. _My son will have some competition this time. His court has strengthened in his absence. _ He mused, his own ka Hasan (A/N: it's unclear what Atemu's father's ka was, and he _did_ charge Hasan to watch over and protect Atemu. So… he'll be his ka.) watched silent, waiting for his chance to battle. It was agreed that the winner would battle the pharaoh and Hasan.

"Duos!" Set cried, "Attack!" Duos swung his sword…

'Rainbow barrier!" Isis cried, using a spell to block. She smirked, "the gods are not favoring you Seto," she chuckled, switching her ka for a little brown furball. Ahknamkhanen's queen giggled, knowing the priestess's plan. Duos's sword broke through the barrier, only after Isis switched for Kuriboh.

"Seto, you don't remember that duel against the great pharaoh?" Siamun asked as the sealing slab was shattered.

Priestess Kisara fainted, on a non-verbal cue from Seto,

'Isis,' Set roared "that trick only worked once, I summon BEWD!"

A white dragon appeared in Kisara's place, at his command Blue Eyes White Dragon destroyed all the Kuriboh. Winning the duel. Ahknamkhanen glances over at Hasan, _Ready_ the former pharaoh asked. Hasan nodded…

_Yami Yugi: As Ahknamkhanen dueled his nephew, and Atemu was dueling both of his magicians in a private pre-tournament duel for the Grand Kai, on Earth Yugi was giving the Z-fighters a little pep talk. _

"We can do this, the pharaoh always told me to follow my heart, and to trust in the heart of the cards. If you have faith in each other, and in your decks, you have a better chance of winning." The short champion duelist said, as Bulma tossed every Z fighter a capsule.

"Hey guys, my dad just finished the capsules." She cried, "here, Mokuba, you can give this back to Seto. Dad just made some minor improvements. I have a feeling that you'll be seeing him soon." She handed the disk back to the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba cringed, "What do you mean?" he asked. "If Seto is like Vegeta, then he can't resist a tournament."

"More like a chance to have a rematch with Yugi." Joey muttered. Yugi shuffled his deck, _This time the Egyptian God Cards should work for me._ He mused.

"Actually Kaiba is Vegeta's counterpart." Tristan remarked. 'Like Yugi is Goku's'

Yugi shook his head, "Actually, Goku is more of a cross between Mou Hitori no Boku & me."

Before Goku could ask Yugi continued, "I mean, he's got my innocence and the other me's fighting spirit and desire to protect his friends."

_Other than the fact that we're the main characters from our two anime and manga.. _Yugi mused.

_Yami Yugi: On earth it is the night before the tournament, in other world the festivities are underway. _

East Kai gathered her forces.

"We've worked really hard at learning this style of fighting. So let's keep at least one of our fighters in it at all times. Good luck." She commanded, little knowing that they would have no chance at winning.

King Kai had never seen his three students this excited. He felt sure that victory was theirs. Atemu had trained every one of the northern quadrant's finest warriors in duel monsters, they were a quick study.

"I can see that you are a master at this game Atemu." Olibu commented, patting the pharaoh on the back. "It is an interesting contest. When was this invented?" Olibu asked.

"During my father's reign, in Egypt. Seven Millennium items were created…" Atemu began, not noticing the figures coming up behind him. "I had my brother forge seven mystical treasures, not knowing from whence they came." Ahknamkhanen continued, "They were created to bring peace to Egypt, alas the items had other ideas." sneaking up behind his son, and sweeping Atemu up in an embrace. Mana and Mahado were on one knee in reverence.

"What the?" Atemu cried, struggling against the arms that held him. Ahknamkhanen shook his head, "Is that anyway to greet your father, boy?" he asked, still hugging him.

Atemu sweat dropped, "Father, What are you doing here?" he asked. 'I'm about to compete in a tournament."

"As am I, my son." The previous pharaoh replied, "This very one."

_Paikuhan: *laughing hysterically* Looks Like the King of Games needs his daddy's help to win this tournament. While Atemu was having an unexpected reunion with daddy, back on earth, Yugi Mutou also had a surprise rival _

Yugi and Goku were heading to the changing rooms…

"Excited Yugi?" The Saiyan warrior asked. Yugi nodded, 'It'll be the first time I'm competing without the other me." The young game king replied, slipping his deck into the duel disk. "Tea told us that he meant a lot to you. Who knows, maybe he'll be fighting in an Other World tournament." Goku replied while changing into his gi.

"He still does, Goku, he still does. The Pharaoh's my other self." Yugi whispered softly.

"Yeah!" Joey cried, not hearing the conversation, "Red Eyes can't wait to take on anyone!"

"We'll see how you young ones fare against us, Joseph!" A voice challenged from the shadows. Joey and Yugi looked over in that direction. Their glances fell onto two old men, both wearing duel disks.

"Good luck young'uns." One of the old men chuckled.

Yugi whispered to Goku, "These old guys seem very familiar." Goku nodded,

"Yeah, I think we've met them somewhere before."

"I'm surprised you have to say that!" Sugoroku Mutou cried "We trained you guys didn't we?" he asked. Master Roshi nodded, "and they don't recognize us?"

"Master Roshi, what are you doing here?" Goku asked, "I thought you were retired."

"I was, my boy, but then Yugi's grandpa called up and told me about this tournament and well… I couldn't resist. So us old guys are back." Master Roshi cried, punching the air with his fist.

"Wait," Yugi said suddenly, "You mean my grandpa is here?"

"Right behind you!" Sugoroku replied, sweeping up his grandson in a hug. Yugi gasped.

"Grandpa!" he cried "You're in this tournament?"

"I don't know if we'll duel each other, but that would be fun." Sugoroku answered.

_AAG: *finding it hard to suppress giggles at Yami's predicament* Back on the Grand Kai's planet, Atemu escaped from his father and is currently planning with his two magicians their strategy. _

"So," Mana asked, 'let me get this straight, you'll… and then we'll…"

Atemu nodded, a sly grin on his face at what she was saying.

"I think this will give our quadrant the edge." He added, seeing King Kai getting razzed by the other three kais.

"Just because your quadrant has the professionals, doesn't mean you'll wipe the floor with us," West Kai snickered. 'We've got the creator of the game on our side, and he's giving my Paikuhan all the tips and pointers he needs."

_Paikuhan: WHAT?!!!! I'm in this tournament also??_

_Yami Yugi:*unable to control his laughter* Paikuhan, do you even know how to play the game???_

_AAG: While my two idiotic partners duel each other, On Earth the tournament has begun. The first match up, Duelist Yugi Mutou and Fighter Son Goku vs Duelist Zuki and Fighter Aki. _

"Don't worry," Zuki said "Just follow my instructions, and we'll be just fine! I know Yugi's skill." Aki looked a little worried, as they took the stage. Yugi and Goku exchanged glances.

"Ready?" the younger game king asked, brandishing his duel disc. Goku nodded, "Yes." The Saiyan replied. As one they took to the stage. Goku and Aki bowed to each other as Yugi and Zuki shuffled each other's decks.

While this was happening, the Announcer explained the rules…

"This will be a little different than the 'Tenkai'ichi Budokai' As you can see there are teams of one duelist and one fighter… the reason is this. The fighter will fight alongside the duelist's monsters. However any spell and trap cards will affect both duelist & fighter. If for any reason the fighter is too weak to carry on, he or she will switch roles with their partner. Of course, if anyone begs for mercy or touches down outside of the ring, they lose. So with that in mind Good Luck!"

_AAG: *Getting bored with watching Yami wipe the floor with Paikuhan* As the team of Game prince and Super Saiyan took on the unknown duo of Zuki & Aki, in other world, Atemu's first battle with Argua was about to begin. _

Atemu took his place on the arena, across from Argua. The look in the Pharaoh's eye was _"Let's go." _ He brandished his diahadank, as if it were a golden wing. Argua wasn't too scared, he dashed towards Atemu. The pharaoh sidestepped out of the way causing his opponent to nearly fall out of the ring. "Oh, no!" Argua cried "I'm going to lose!" His bluff worked, startling Atemu into helping him back up.

"You know Atemu, you should have just let me fall, hope you can SWIM" Argua smirked, changing the ring into a vortex of water. For a split-second he started to panic, then the words of the mushroom-headed announcer came back to him

"…You can't die because… you're already dead." Atemu smirked. _This'll be easy. It's a fieldspell, and they are not too difficult to overcome. _

Using the Millennium Kaioken the Pharaoh summoned a penguin monster.

_Paikuhan: as Atemu was finding out that Argua was not as easy to defeat as he first thought. On Earth, team "Main Characters"(Yugi & Goku) battle with team "Creators" (Zuki & Aki) was just heating up. _

"I'll start things off by placing two cards face down and a monster in defense mode." Yugi announced. Slipping two cards into his duel disk…

Zuki countered with "Giant Trunade." Any and all spell and trap cards were returned to their owners' hands.

It was Zuki's turn and he set three cards face down. Zuki's and Aki's eyes met. Zuki nodded, "Aki, Attack Yugi's monster directly!" Aki nodded, dashing towards Yugi's monster. Yugi chuckled as his Wall of Illusion was attacked.

"Apparently you forgot that if my Wall of illusion is attacked, then its special ability comes into play! Any Monster that attacks it is repelled back to their side of the field." The game prince smirked as Aki was thrown back to where Zuki stood.

_Yami Yugi: The duel goes on. Each team with their strongest member in their best positions. While Yugi makes his moves he feels power flow through him…_

Yugi places a card face down, his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl ready for action. Aki takes over for Zuki and plays Spell-binding Circle on Goku, rendering the Saiyan useless.

"Yugi, I can't move." Goku cries as if he were encased in a three-thousand ton weight.

Yugi counters with "Yu-jo Friendship" He offers Aki a handshake and shows him "Unity" in his hand. Aki is forced to accept the handshake. Instantly their lifepoints combine and equal out to each team. As Yugi plays the card along with "Unity"

Yugi felt long dead power flow through him,

_Paikuhan: As Yugi plans Goku's escape, counting on the heart of the cards to guide him. Atemu duels argua. _

Yugi's final move was "Judgement of the Pharaoh". While Yugi used the card, in the afterlife Atemu defeats Argua. Atemu disappears from the arena for a split second as his soul was summoned to Yugi's duel.

Atemu closes his eyes and chants, _Since both Unity and Yu-jyo Friendship are in the card graveyard, I, the soul of Pharaoh Atemu pass my judgement… Instant KO to my duelists' opponents!_

On the sidelines waiting for her team's turn, Tea gasped as she heard his voice.

Atemu's soul vanishes back to Grand Kai's planet as he finishes.

Argua is thrown up against the ceiling by Atemu's return.

"And the winner of this match is Pharaoh Atemu of the North Quadrant!" the Mushroom-headed announcer cried as the Grand Kai rang the gong.

_AAG2: Back on earth the announcer declared Yugi & Goku's victory. _

_Yami Yugi: Both tournements dragged on. It didn't matter that they were split by the afterlife, Atemu and Yugi felt each other's souls assist them. _

_As the team of Tea & Yamcha faced off of against their opponents, Tea felt the Pharaoh's love flow through the cartouche, giving her the strength to carry on._

_ Until it was the finals. _

_Atemu, after an intense match up against his own father, gasped in shock when he found out who his final opponent was._

_Paikuhan: Who is this mystery man Atemu has to fight, and how will our heroes teams fair in the final round? Will Seto kill his own brother for betraying his company?_

_Yami Yugi: Find out next time on_

_AAG2: Yugioh Z! _


	13. A single twist of fate

**Yu-gi-oh Z!**

Episode 13:

A single twist of fate

_AAG: Previously on Yu-gi-oh Z! The Z-Duelists and their Other World counterparts are competing in a World tournament. Atemu, of course, has dominated the otherworld tournament. There is one challenger left for him to fight, Who is this man? Find out today on Yu-Gi-Oh Z!_

"Newcomer Atemu has dominated this tournament. Is there no one who can take him on?" the mushroom headed announcer cried.  
A hush fell over the arena as a voice penetrated the tension.

"There is only one qualified to beat Yugi-boy, and that is me!" Stepping into the ring dressed in the garments of West Quadrant Millennium Eye intact, was none other than Maximillion Pegasus.

"Woah there! Hold on a sec! Who's Yugi?" Grand Kai asked. He and Atemu locked eyes. The Pharaoh bowed to him.

"Grand Kai, Yugi is my partner we used to share the same body." Atemu replied.

The game's creator smirked "Surprised to see me Pharaoh-boy?" he asked. Atemu stared at him in disbelief. "When and how did you die?" The Pharaoh asked.

'Oh come on Pharaoh-boy, don't be so gauche, we can't keep our audience waiting. I'll answer all of your questions _after our duel_"

The former Puzzle Spirit shrugged, glaring at the white haired man. "If that is what you wish." he said, slipping his Duel Disk on.

Pegasus took a quick glance at the audience, his eyes fell on a blond haired blue eyed demure woman in the front row. She blushed as their eyes met. "Good luck, my love." She whispered, blowing him a kiss.

The Pharaoh smirked, feeling his queen's love penetrate the barrier between their two realms.

"Let's Duel," both competitors shouted.

"Pharaoh-boy, I'll start off this show by placing two cards face down, and Happy Lover in attack mode." Pegasus said as the Dragonball shaped 4 winged creature appeared beside him. "Since we both have loves who want to see us again, I thought that she would be a good choice for now."

Atemu smirked as he drew his first hand...

_Paikuhan: As Atemu's duel begins to heat up, on earth the finals of the Duel in hand tournament have just begun. Yugi & Goku find themselves up against their heated rivals Seto Kaiba & the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta._

"Kakarot, it looks like we'll finally prove which one of us is the better Saiyan." Vegeta smirked as he and Goku took to the arena. Seto glared at Yugi as each shuffled the other's deck.

"Yugi, after I defeat you, we'll know once and for all who the number one duelist in the world is." Seto snarled. He shot a quick furious glance into the audience.  
"Playtime is over Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as the duelists took their place on the floating platforms adjacent to the arena floor.

Vegeta smirked as Seto Kaiba summoned his Battle Ox. Yugi summoned his Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode.

Vegeta destroyed the Magnet warrior with a spin kick.

_Yami Yugi: The fighting duel between the heated rivals grows in intensity. Yugi could feel his other self with him as the arena became a battle royal. Meanwhile in Otherworld the Duelist Kingdom finale encore was in full swing._

"Oh Pharaoh-boy, you'll never guess what card I have placed down on the field!" Pegasus laughed in his drawling voice. The pharaoh shook his head determination still in his eyes.

"Oh, you'll love this!" he cried as the arena turned from stone slabs into a huge book,

"It's a world of mayhem, a world of madness , A WORLD OF…"  
"MAGIC JAMMER!" Atemu shouted, revealing his face down card. The book disappeared leaving the arena in its place.  
"NOOOO!" Pegasus cried, "How could you!"  
"I'm sorry Pegasus, but it's time your Toons were canceled." The Pharaoh replied, his face in the classic smirk.

"But how?" Pegasus asked as his Thousand Eyes Restrict monster was destroyed. He cast a glance at Atemu,

"You're… glowing?" he asked

"Pegasus, I've been in the afterlife for just over a year now, and one thing I've learned is a new trick called the Millennium Kaioken!" Atemu replied the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.

Pegasus laughed "Well, that's an interesting trick Pharaoh-boy. Let's see how well it fends off my Millennium Eye!"

Atemu said nothing, his eyes dared the silver haired man.

_If King Kai said that this trick has hidden special abilities now is the time for them to come forth._ He mused drawing his next hand. "Celtic Guardian, Attack Pegasus directly!" he commanded, jumping up to avoid the blow.

"Well, well, Pharaoh-boy let's see if your mind is easily read, once again!" Pegasus chuckled, his golden eye gleamed for a second  
"What is this?" he cried as he realized he saw himself doing the exact same thing as he was before, "this isn't your mind, neither is it Yugi-boy's, Who's mind am I reading?"

"Pegasus, I think you're unfamiliar with the M. Kaioken, when it comes up against the powers of the Millennium Eye, it reflects the Eye's owner's mind right back at them. What you see is the hidden corners of your own mind, while mine is perfectly kept safe." Atemu quickly glances at King Kai and nods his head in thanks.

"It looks like we duelists are monsters ourselves," Pegasus cried, "I attack you directly for 1000 of your lifepoints!"  
"Activate Spellbinding Circle, and Swords Of Revealing Light! Sorry Pegasus, but my plan will not be interrupted. All I know is that I must win this duel." Atemu panted, seeing the facedown man surrounded by swords of light. "Now you can't attack for three whole turns!"

"You've gotten better since our last duel Pharaoh-boy, even without little Yugi." Pegasus chuckled as he struggled to get to his feet. Atemu didn't move to assist him.

_AAG: as the otherworld exhibition match was nearing its end, on Earth, Yugi & Goku were in the final moves of their duel._

Goku & Yugi locked eyes for a split second. "Ready?" the Game King asked, "Yup!" The Saiyan replied.

"I activate "Union of forces" which allows my fighter to join me on the platform for one turn!" Yugi shouted, as Goku flew up to meet him.  
"Since I'm still dueling I activate my fighter's combo attack, DUELIST-FIGHTER KAMEHAMEHA!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta asked, flying closer to the arena on Kaiba's summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Goku stood behind Yugi, they cupped their hands together, drew them to Goku's left side. They brought their hands forward feeling the immense energy coming forth and as one they cried out,  
"KA ME HA ME HAAAA!"

Light blinded the entire stadium as Vegeta & Kaiba were thrown out of the ring.

Goku & Yugi jumped to the arena floor. With goofy grins they held up their hands in peace signs and declared "We did so win!"

_Yami Yugi: As the crowd cheered the champions, Mokuba snuck away with his brother's dueldisk. _

He searched the arena and asked the attendants if they had seen Seto Kaiba,  
The attendant escorted him to the infirmary.

"He's in there, sweetie" she said, He nodded in thanks and for some reason felt eerily calm. He saw his brother lying bandaged from head to toe looking like a mummy. A familiar woman was with him nursing his wounds  
"Seto, I just want to say 'I'm sorry for stealing your dueldisk'. I know I shouldn't have done it, but it was an opportunity to bridge our two companies together." Seto mumbled something to the nurse, she understood and removed the bandages from his face. He turned to look at his kneeling little brother.

With the nurse's help Seto sat up on the edge of the bed,

"Mokuba," he spoke, "what's going on?" He met his brother's eyes, "Seto, I'm giving you your dueldisk back, please don't kill me."

Seto drew his brother into a hug as Mokuba wept. "Mokie, why would I kill you?" he asked  
"Because I stole your dueldisk and gave it to Capsule Corp for them to look at." Mokuba replied, "It was Bulma's idea, and it would be another way our companies could collaborate."  
Seto was too weak to do anything, "Little brother, not even KaibaCorp is as important to me as you are. Yes I was angry at you, but in the end we're always there for each other." He held his younger crying brother close, rubbing circles on his back.

"Now go, have fun searching for the Dragonballs, and if anyone kidnaps you, I'll rescue you and send Vegeta to kill them on sight!" Seto ruffled his little brother's hair and asked the nurse to take Mokuba back to where Yugi was.

_AAG: Mokuba wasn't the only one who snuck away from the Victory Celebration to "check up" on the opponents, no Bulma also vanished to the infirmary._

"Woman! What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked pain from the kamehameha still radiated throughout his system.  
"I was worried about you," she whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek. Vegeta gently bats her away. Bulma glares at him

"FINE! See if I care about you anymore!" she huffed "I was soo worried about the 'Great Prince of All Saiyans' that I came down here to check up on you. If this is how you treat me then 'Screw you pal!' I was going to give you this, but I don't think you deserve it."

Vegeta sat up in bed ignoring the pain as he stole the senzu bean from her hand. "Servant woman, SHUT UP!" he yelled while popping the bean into his mouth.

He relaxed as the healing energy the bean provided took effect. Bulma pounced on him, slugging him for all she was worth. He laughed at her, keeping his power level down so as not to kill her.  
"I told you, I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT!" she yelled, slapping him across the face. "All you ever do is train, train to defeat Goku, or duel with Seto Kaiba, you never relax, you're so annoying, WHY Do I put up with you?"

Vegeta smirked, "well, if you really think I'm annoying then deal with this!" he kissed her roughly. She blushed furiously as they kissed.

It wasn't long before their fight turned passionate.

_Paikuhan: While Bulma & Vegeta were having some alone time, in the Other World, the Exhibition duel of Atemu vs. Pegasus was finally winding down._

The Pharaoh had summoned both his "Magician's Valkyria" & "Sorcerer of Dark Magic" to the field. _Just like we planed _Atemu sent to his magicians.  
"This duel is Done, Mahado Mana, I activate "Ragnarok"!" The two magicians nodded and using all the monsters in the Pharaoh's deck they destroyed Pegasus's monster in a spectacular that held everyone in the arena speechless. (A/N: Yami vs Yami Marik)

In a last ditch effort, Pegasus activated "Self Destruct Button" "Oh Pharaoh-boy, this duel is done, and there is no winner!" The Arena suddenly had a huge button in the center of it, a giant hand came out of nowhere and pressed it. Atemu, Mana, Mahado, and Pegasus were thrown upwards towards the celing, past all of the planets and asteroids floating in the void. Atemu smirked, "Pegasus, the one who returns to the arena first wins!" He dove to the Arena, flanked by Mahado & Mana.

He touched down three seconds before Pegasus did.

Grand Kai rang the gong signifying Atemu's victory.

"In a mixed match of Monsters, fighting, and magic, newcomer Atemu has once again dominated! Cheers to both him & Pegasus for this awesome fight!" The Mushroom headed announcer cried, as the two contestants bowed to the Grand Kai, and then to each other.

"As per our agreement Pegasus, how did you die?" Atemu asked.

Pegasus chuckled, "Yugi-boy says 'hi'. Seriously Pharaoh-boy, in case you didn't know, your friends are looking for a way to get you back. As for me, they tried to save me from death, but I was killed by Vegeta." Atemu's eyes widened "It's okay, really, I'm with my darling Cecilia once again. So when you see Yugi-boy and your friends, especially Tea-girl" he added noticing Atemu's blush at her name "let them know I'm finally happy."

He turned from the Pharaoh to the audience, motioning the Mushroom headed announcer.

The Mushroom-headed announcer cried, "Is there a Cecilia Pegasus in the house?"  
Cecilia gasped as she was escorted to the Arena floor.

"Okay now!" the Mushroom headed Announcer cried "Who wants to see the very first wedding the Other World has ever had?" The audience applauded.

Pegasus looks over at Atemu, "Pharaoh-boy," he asks, "Would you be my best man?"  
The pharaoh nodded, "And let this stand as a peace offering between us Pegasus." He replied.

The Grand Kai, escorted by the four Kais went down to the Arena. Cecilia was pulled over to the side by Mana, and the two created her wedding dress. Once the bride was dressed and the groom was ready the ceremony began.

The Grand Kai dressed in his finest stood at the back of the arena flanked by the 4 Kais North & West on the groom's side, South and East on the bride's side. For once the Kais didn't bicker. West Kai was almost near tears.

Pegasus stood before the Grand Kai, waiting as his blushing bride escorted by Mahado. She looked lovely, dressed in a white ballgown lined with golden sequence and silver neckline. A crown of roses was atop her blonde hair. One look at her and he wondered what goddess decided to marry him.

"Some day that'll be you and Tea, my Pharaoh." Mahado whispered getting into line behind his king.

"Friends, family, and all y'all that's here. We are gathered here after a fabulous battle to bind these two long lost lovebirds in holy matrimony." Grand Kai announced "These two have been ready to tie this knot for a long time, ofcourse, since I'm new to givin these kinds of speeches. I'll just let these two hipcats take over." He looks over at Pegasus, "Ready?" he asks.

Pegasus took his bride's hands in his, "Cecilia, oh my darling Cecilia, I can't believe this day has come. The day where we once again will be man and wife. Everything I did, including creating the game of Duel Monsters I did for you. Just so I can hold you in my arms and gaze upon your face once more." He said wanting nothing more to kiss her with all the pent up love he stored up.

Cecilia blushed, tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks, "Maximillian, I've always loved you, even though we've been separated for so long I've watched over you and dreamed we could be together again." She cried.

Grand Kai smiled, a grandfatherly smile at the newly weds "Pegasus of the Western Quadrant, ya promise to love, cherish honor and care for this woman?" he asked. Pegasus nodded "I do."

He turned to Cecilia, "Cecilia of the Northern Quadrant , you promise to love, honor, cherish and care for this flamboyant and crazy man?" Cecilia nodded "I do"

"Now by the power vested in me… by myself, I pronounce you man & wife!" he said.

"Go on! Kiss her you two've be wantin to do that this whole time!"

Needing no more encouragement, but getting some anyway from Atemu and Mana, Pegasus drew her closed and kissed her deeply. Tears of joy ran down their cheeks.

After the pair finally separated, Pegasus took his best man aside.  
"Pharaoh, when you return to the living world, take Tea-girl, and give her the most passionate kiss imaginable." He whispered, Atemu blushed but nodded.

Cecilia smiled, motioning to the announcer

"Will all the unmarried ladies come on up!" he announced.

The stage was filled with women, once it was Cecilia turned her back and flung the bouquet into the air. The crowd started fighting but Mana, as Magician's Valkyria, leapt over the brawl and caught it.

Once the stage had cleared, Pegasus took the garter off of Cecilia. As a joke he used it as a slingshot and it settled down on Atemu's uppermost spike.

_Yami Yugi: -_-;; *endures the howling laughter of the other two announcers* While Pegasus & Cecilia were enjoying a long awaited romantic reunion in the Other World, On earth another important celebration is in full swing. _

"Will the King of Games and Saiyan Superstar please come to the arena." The Announcer announced. Yugi & Goku were carried by their friends to the arena.

After they climbed up onto the stage, the announcer took them to the side and said, "We've just received word that both Vegeta & Kaiba made it through the blasting you gave them."

"First," he said as one of the attending monks approached "here's the prize of 6million Zenni, split it up however you wish."

Another monk approaches the arena, he carries the real prize on a royal blue satin pillow.

"You know guys," the announcer chuckled "word on the street says you're searching for the Dragonballs, well let's help you out." The announcer motions the monk to come forth.

The monk stands before the winning team. He bows before them, hiding his face, and offers them the dragonball. None are able to see the sinister expression the monk wore.

_AAG: what does this mean to our heroes? Is this a real ball or just an excellent counterfit?  
Yami Yugi: find out next time  
Paikuhan: on Yugioh Z!_


End file.
